


Home Is Where The Connors Live

by Mixolydia



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 60 is called Stefan, Alcohol, Amusement Park, Anal Beads, Anal Plugs, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bad Dragon Cock, Bedroom Sex, Big Dick Hank, Birth in a Car, Blowjobs, British English, Car Sex, Casual sex between friends, Cats, Character Death, Childbirth, Christmas Fluff, Christmas market, Club Sex, Complete, Connor buys a vagina, Connor can handle it, Connor is Connor-53, Couch Sex, Crime Scene, Deaths are in the last chapter, Dildos, Double Anal Penetration, Exhibitionism, Ferris Wheel, Ferris Wheel Sex, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Fluff, For Connor anyways, Funerals, Games, I can't stop, Interchangeable Genitals, Jimmy's Bar, Kitchen Sex, Knotting, Labour, Lingerie, Log Cabin, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Morning Sickness, Motels, Mpreg, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nines has a vagina, No Refactory Periods, None of the androids are related, Open Relationships, Orgy, Passing Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Poor Nines, Poor boy needs a hug, Porn, Pregnant Nines, Pregnant Sex, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, RK900 is called Nines, SWEET BOYS, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Speeding, Stefan's got issues, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Switch CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Tea Cup Ride, The Connors have dicks, There's kind of a plot if you squint hard enough, Threesome - M/M/M, Tipsy Connor, Tipsy Hank, Toilet Stand Sex, Top Hank Anderson, Train Sex, Trains, Trans Nines, Under-the-table Blowjob, Underwater Breathing, Underwear Kink, Vacation, Vibrator, Vomiting, Voyeurism, Water, Wedding, Wordcount: 30.000-50.000, alcoholic thirium, cum, getting caught, good thing he has 4 partners to love him, hankcon - Freeform, i wrote this instead of working, is that a tag? it is now, it's important, labor, lake, mcdonalds, mirror, motel sex, oversimulation, pregnant connor, reed900, selfcest? Kinda, switch Connor, tv, twin pregnancy, wireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 39,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixolydia/pseuds/Mixolydia
Summary: Hank gets more than what he bargained for.Stefan is a curious RK800.[Completed]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Did my brain make me write over 1.5k of smut at work?
> 
> IT SURE DID!

  


 

Hank isn’t sure what set the events in motion first. Perhaps it was at work, the subtle flirting between them for the past year and a half. Maybe it was the tension in the air as he places the third cup of coffee on Hank’s desk that day. Hank considered it was the way his hips swung back and forth as he went to sit back at his own desk and Hank struggles to keep it in his pants, swearing his partner did this on purpose.

Maybe it’s the late nights, watching old movies as his head rests in Hank’s lap, too close to Hank’s family jewels to be comfortable. Perhaps it was the all the android porn he’d been looking up at 2 in the morning; his partner in statis in the other room as he squeezes another orgasm out while watching the human and androids getting it on on his laptop screen.

Or perhaps it was simply that he’d come in from work to find his partner cooking him lunch naked, with nothing but an apron to cover his modesty, cock already at half-mast between his legs.

Whatever it was, it led up to Hank being balls deep in Connor, who was perched on the edge of the kitchen counter; legs wrapped around Hank as he was mercilessly thrust into again and again. Hank was working at his neck port with one hand and Connor’s cock with the other. Connor was helpless to the touches as he had his arms wrapped around Hank’s neck and groaning like his life depended on it, face flushed blue. He panted as his core temperature rose and he knew he wouldn’t last long, not with the sensory input from three places threatening to overload his systems. Hank’s thrusting became erratic and it wasn’t long before he came, filling Connor up to the brim. Connor followed shortly after, blue tinted cum shooting out of his dick to land between them.

He smiled as he pulled Hank into a kiss.

* * *

Hank was convinced Connor’s doing this on purpose.

Connor had the day off as Hank headed into work that morning. A mid-morning text had Hank spitting out his coffee, choking, as he received an image from Connor. He was knelt on Hank’s bed, phone held high above him as he’s taken the picture of him with nothing but that damn apron on, riding the largest dildo the boy had the pleasure of owning. The apron hid an obvious erection and Hank cursed him as he hid in archives to relieve himself of the heavy, aroused cock between his legs. 

* * *

 

He came back to a quiet house.

Sumo was asleep in his bed and Connor was nowhere to be seen. Shedding his coat, Hank hung it up and headed down the hall to change out of his work clothes. He froze in the bedroom doorway at the sight in front of him. Connor was spread out on their shared bed, vibrating dildo up his ass as he shoved it in and out of himself with uneven thrusts; his cock heavy with need and bouncing up and down on his stomach. Recent upgrades had given Connor more human functions anda sheen of slightly blue sweat covered his body as he cried out in pleasure, his body jolting as he shot his load over his own chest.

Hank’s own arousal throbbed at the sight, his pants becoming very uncomfortable. Connor turned his head to look at him and smiled, motioning for Hank to join him with a wiggle of his finger. Damn androids and their lack of a refractory period, Hank thought to himself, as he shed his remaining clothing; crawling in between Connor’s legs, the boy’s cock already hard and swollen once more.

Hank ran a finger around Connor’s hole, slick with self-lubrication, before slowly inserting his finger. Connor groaned and wiggled, attempting to suck more of the finger inside him. Hank added another one, Connor already loose from riding the dildo; his body pliant under Hank’s hands. He thrust his fingers into him for a few moments, before removing them, earning a whine from the android. Hank shushed him with a kiss while lining himself up, pushing into Connor and earning a moan from the both of them. He didn’t take long for Hank to pick up the pace, his hand wrapped around Connor as he thrust into the tight heat. He flipped them over, Hank now under Connor as he laid on top of him; thrusting as hard as he could. Connor cried out, his body on top of Hank’s and his cock thrusting against his stomach. His face flushed a dark blue as he comes again, body twitching and convulsing around Hank’s cock as he comes into Connor.

* * *

 

A few days later, they’re sitting on the bed as Hank has his fingers knuckle deep in Connor’s wires.

Connor didn’t want his dick touched tonight; he just wanted his wires fondled.

Hank isn’t one to deny him.

He’s got two wires currently between his fingers, rubbing them together as Connor squirms under his touch. He’s clinging to Hank’s shirt and he moans under Hank’s touch. Connor’s cock throbs with need but neither of them touches it. Connor wants to come from the wire play alone. Hank’s fingers wraps around another wire and Connor keens, leaning forward so his head is on Hank’s chest. His whole body trembles under Hank’s touch and Connor reaches out to rub his hand between Hank’s legs. Hank rubs all of the wires together, hand slick with thirium, and Connor comes with a cry, his cock twitching as he spurts between them, cock untouched.

* * *

 

 RK800-60, Stefan, had approached Connor one day after they’d finished their shift.

Stefan worked as a private investigator after he was deviated at the tower and he and Connor kept in touch. What Hank hadn’t realised was the growing curiosity that Stefan had in having sex. Sure, he’d touched himself but, as like any other person, he wanted to find out what it was like with another. After speaking to Hank and getting the okay, Connor brought Stefan home.

Hank found himself on the bed buried inside Connor, while Connor himself was buried within Stefan. Stefan was lying on his back, with his legs in the air, as Connor thrust into him while also thrusting back onto Hank. Hank nibbled at Connor’s neck as both androids groaned in unison, Stefan’s hand around his own cock. It was a bit odd for Hank, to hear the same voice coming from them both, but he soon lost himself as the pleasure built up in him. Connor was struggling with the overwhelming pleasure so hank helped him along by thrusting into him, which caused him to thrust into Stefan. Both androids were flushed blue as they trembled and Hank rubbed one of Connor’s nipples in between his fingers.

Stefan came first, twitching and gasped with pleasure as his back rose off the bed. His orgasm caused him to tighten around Connor, setting off a chain reaction, causing Connor to come into Stefan and then Hank following soon after. The three of them collapsed onto the bed, where they cuddled up together.

* * *

 

Connor decided to spice things up with his other self, one day while Hank was at work.

They’d come to an agreement of some sorts between the three of them and honestly, if Hank thought having one RK800 in bed was great, he loved having two. 

Hank wasn’t the most adventurous in bed though, preferring to leave the various toys to the other two, which was why he was at work and they were both at home.

Currently Stefan was on all fours on the bed, his ass in the air and his face buried in a pillow as Connor inserted an egg shaped vibrator into Stefan’s hole. He groaned into the pillow, weakly thrusting forward as Connor held him in place. He groaned even louder as Connor picked up a long anal bead toy, inserting the first ball into Stefan. Each ball that entered him was bigger than the last and Stefan cried with pleasure into the pillow, tears streaming down his flushed face. Connor then pulled them back out slowly before thrusting them back in. Stefan groaned and twitched as Connor thrust them in and out of him at a steady pace, hitting the egg vibrator inside him, which was buzzing against his bio-prostate. Stefan was unable to hold back and came twice within the space of a few minutes, his come covering Connor’s hand, which was wrapped around his dick.

Connor, unable to hold back any more, pulled the beads out and lined himself up; thrusting into Stefan’s loose hole in one fell swoop, groaning as he leant over and buried his face in his shoulder.

He set his pace as hard and fast from the get-go, Stefan’s groans and sobs muffled by the pillow beneath him. He soon came for a third came, his body shaking from overstimulation from both Connor and the vibrator. Connor came soon afterward, slipping out of Stefan’s hole and coating his ass with come and the egg slid out with a plop, slippery from Connor’s load.

Hank came home later that night to find them covered, in a mess and deep in statis. He chuckled at his two boys and smiled, throwing a blanket over them. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out the RK800s are insatiable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't stop, won't stop.
> 
> 三ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

 

If Hank had been told by someone a year earlier that his sex life would be better now in his mid-50s than it was when he was in his 20s he would have laughed in their face and called them a liar. Or Crazy. Possibly both.

It’s amazing what have two insatiable androids in your life will do.

That’s how he found himself deep inside Stefan, who was bent over the back of the couch while Connor knelt on the floor between Stefan’s legs, his cock in his mouth. The cock was hot and heavy as Stefan thrust into his mouth, moaning and his body shaking. Hank thrust into him from behind, taking his sweet time, wrapping an arm around Stefan’s waist so he wouldn’t collapse to the floor. Stefan groaned as Connor took his cock all the way into his mouth, his tongue swirling around and tasting all Stefan had to offer. Stefan bucked forward as Hank’s thrusts got more intense and Stefan couldn’t hold back anymore and came right down the back of Connor’s throat. Connor took it all like a champ, swallowing every last drop. Stefan pulled Connor to his feet and Connor perched on the top of the couch, his clothed erection right in Stefan’s line of view. Stefan nuzzled the cock through Connor’s pants, Hank groans getting louder behind him as Stefan’s cock filled out once more, hanging heavy and tinged purple between his legs.

He fumbled with Connor’s pants for a moment before managing to get his fly open, pulling them down so they pool around his ankles. Stefan dived in, licking and stroking as though he was a starved man. Connor moaned, throwing his head back as he was overwhelmed by the pleasure flooding his system. His legs twitched as they hung off the couch and Stefan took him into his mouth. He placed his feet on Stefan’s shoulders as Hank chased his own orgasm, wrapping a hand around Stefan as he did so. Stefan was lifted off the floor by Hank and was being spit-roasted by the two of them. He shuddered as he felt Connor release into his mouth, artificial saliva causing him to drool around Connor’s cock. Stefan came once more, staining the carpet with his own come as he body twitched around Hank; finally causing Hank to come as well. Hank sighed with pleasure, gently slipping out of Stefan and setting him on the floor, only to laugh as Stefan crawled onto Connor’s lap. He left them to it as he went to get a washcloth to clean them up with.

* * *

 

It was just past midday at the precinct and Hank was bored. Not much had happened recently so he and Connor had been relegated to desk work. Connor wasn’t actually at his desk at that moment but down in the evidence locker; sorting out old evidence for keeping or destroying. Hank was sorting out paperwork when his phone beeped. He flushed a deep red as the picture showed Connor in the locker with his pants down and a hand wrapped around himself; his cock tinged purple and leaking pre-cum.

He writhed in his seat, his half-hard cock rubbing on the inside of his pants. He laid his head on the desk and let out a groan, prompting Nines to ask him if he was alright. He waved the RK900 off, saying he was fine. Another picture came though, this time of Connor with his fingers up his own ass and Hank couldn’t take it anymore. Flushed a deep red and trying his best to stay dignified, his almost had to waddle out of the main area; causing Nines to give him a curious look.

He made his way down to where Connor was and groaning at the sight that befell him as he stepped through. Connor was sitting on the console, cock out and standing proud as if he didn’t care who could walk in and his shirt was open. A low hum could be heard as he’d inserted the egg vibrator into himself, causing him to twitch and groan around his own fingers that were in his mouth. Hank growled and stepped up to Connor, pulling the fingers out and kissing him deeply, his clothed erection now at full mast and rutting against Connor’s.

Connor moaned loudly and Hank kissed him once more to shut him up, unzipping himself and lining up, thrusting into Connor’s hole, causing the boy to cry out in pleasure. Connor wrapped his legs around Hank as a brutal pace was set, not once taking it slow in the slightest. Connor’s cock rubbed up between them as Hank lent down to lick at one of Connor’s nipples, leaving a trail of saliva as he went to work on the other. Hank was close as Connor came between them and the resulting tightness caused Hank to spill into him.

Hank rested his forehead on Connor’s as they came down from their high, only to hear a cough behind them. Hank slowly turned his head to see Nines standing there, bright blue in the face with evidence in his hand. They just stared at each other for a moment before Nines straightened up, turned around and stiffly marched out of the locker.

Connor laughed when Detective Reed came into the precinct the next day limping.

* * *

 

Stefan was bored.

Really, really bored. He had no work as an investigator at the moment so he was stuck at home… he'd fed and walked Sumo and now he was bored. He decided to have some fun while the other two were at work. He rummaged through the drawer, pulling out all the toys and attachments they had. His eyes fell on the box that contained the big boys. The dildos that were even bigger than Hank was. He licked his lips with anticipation and reached back to insert his own fingers into his ass. He slid one in, quickly followed by another. He slipped a vibrating cock ring over his hardening shaft, groaning when he turned it on. He worked himself open, his fingers coated in his own self-lubrication. He secured one of the dildos to the floor, an impressive thing sitting at 9 inches, and hovered himself above it. He lowered himself, pushing down and filling himself up and he came when he bottomed out; his come streaking his stomach.

He sat for a moment, the dildo sitting snuggly inside of him before he began to rock back and forth, stroking himself back to hardness. He moaned as his cock bobbed up and down, setting a pace while riding the dildo. He cried out loud when it struck his bio-prostate and he let go of his cock to place his hands on the floor, thrusting up and down on it as hard as he could. He buckled forward as he came once more, covering the floor in his juices.

He wasn’t done though. As an android, he had no refractory period and so he kept riding and coming until he fucked himself dry and his systems forced an emergency standby.

Hank and Connor came home to find him still passed out with the dildo still buried inside him.

* * *

Connor twitched in his seat in the car.

He and hank were on their way to a crime scene, a homicide involving a couple of humans and Hank had decided to tease Connor that day for what happened in the evidence locker. He’d woken up that morning wedged between Connor and Stefan, having worn each other out during the night. Hank smiled and reached over, smirking as he found Connor’s hole still loose. He reached over to the drawer and pulled out one of the remote controlled egg vibrators and slipped it into Connor quite easily, the android not even shifting. He then took one of the anal plugs and slipped it in, to keep the egg in place.

Of course, Connor knew something was up the moment he woke up and shifted. He went to pull the plug out but Hank stopped him, saying to leave it in and they could have some fun. Connor raised his eyebrow but let go.

Now they found themselves on their way and Connor was squirming in his seat. Hank hadn’t let up and kept turning the settings on the egg up and down. He’d already accidently made Connor come once but luckily he had spare clothes in his work locker and no-one had been around to see the accident. Hank hadn’t removed the egg though and Connor was starting to get a bit fidgety. They pulled up to the crime scene and got out of the car. Hank had his hand wrapped around the controller as they crossed the street. He licked it up once and Connor jolted as he walked, turning around to glare at him. Hank just grinned.

They took a look around the crime scene, Connor almost face-planting into the floor as Hank turned the egg up as Connor bent over to look at one of the victims. Connor fidgeted as they listened to the brief from Ben; then almost jumped on Hank as they passed the bathroom. After the bodies and evidence had been collected, they were free to go. They’d barely made it back to the car before Connor pinned Hank to the car, capturing his lips in a searing kiss. Hank smiled against Connor’s lips, pulling away for a moment to pull open the back door of the car. He dragged Connor in and sat in the middle, with Connor straddling his lap once he’d pulled his pants off.

Hank reached around to feel Connor’s tender hole, Connor himself moaning into Hank’s shoulder. He reached in and pulled the egg out with a squelch, Connor’s cock twitching on his stomach in the process. The car didn’t give them much room, but he was able to free his own cock and lift Connor up just far enough so he could slide into him. They both let out a groan when Hank bottomed out and began to thrust. Connor’s face was flushed a dark blue as he was rocked back and forth on Hank’s cock. He didn’t last long, having been teased all day, and came with a shout with Hank following shortly afterwards, Connor’s heat driving him to the edge. They straightened themselves out and got out of the back of the car and into the front, ignoring the way people were staring at them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor really likes to get it on in public places.
> 
> They take a vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 500+ hits in 24 hours? Y’all are a bunch of kinky fuckers, me included.
> 
> This chapter was brought to you by the letter F.

 

Hank found himself being pulled into one of the toilet stands at Jimmy’s Bar.

He’d taken Connor with him to the bar after work to celebrate solving a huge homicide case. Hank drank a few whiskeys and even Connor was able to partake, an alcoholic version of Thirium being developed earlier that year. They’d had enough to loosen them up, but certainly not enough to give Hank whiskey dick though as Connor was delighted to discover as he rubbed up against Hank. He nudged Hank back onto the closed toilet seat and he shut the stand door behind him. Hank grinned up at the android in front of him, palming at himself as Connor stripped himself of his pants, hanging them up on the hook. He reached down and undid Han’s fly, his own cock twitching with anticipation as Hank’s was set free and stood proud in front of him.

Connor climbed onto Hank’s lap, rocking back to that he could feel him sliding up and down between the crack of his ass. His self-lubrication kicked in and left wet spots all over Hank’s thighs, causing the man to chuckle. Hank reached out to lift Connor up and Connor placed his hands on the sides of the stall as he hovered over Hank. Hank’s cock nudged his hole and he let out a loud groan as he sank down onto him. He almost jumped back up as a thud from the stall wall hold them to ‘keep the noise down!’ and Connor sighed, chewing on his own lip. Hank pulled him forward by his tie as he captured his mouth in a searing kiss as he began to thrust in and out of Connor.

Connor groaned as his hands fell from the sides of the stall to wrap around Hank’s neck as his thrusts came harder and Connor couldn’t help but groan out loud. He could feel the thick vein that ran underneath Hank’s cock and he rocked his hips back and forward as his own cock slapped between them. Hank wrapped a hand around Connor and the pleasure overwhelmed him as he came immediately, squirting into Hank’s hand as he clamped around Hank’s cock, causing his hips to stutter as he released his own load into Connor. He slipped out, causing the cum to trickle down Connor’s thighs.

Connor clung to him and they shared a loving kiss before getting ready to leave.

* * *

 

Connor found himself alone one day.

He was lying on the couch at home, porn blaring on the TV as he jerked himself off through his underwear. The feel of his boxers wrapped around his cock was thrilling and he couldn’t get enough of it, already having come twice in the space of 10 minutes. His boxers were slick with cum as he thrusted into his own hand erratically, chasing down his third orgasm when he heard the door click open.

He froze mid thrust as Stefan walked in, stopping for a moment to stare at both Connor and the TV. He dropped the bags on the floor as he walked over to where Connor was, Connor’s face a bright blue as he stutters out an explanation. He was stopped midway through as Stefan bent down to kiss him hard, his tongue darting out and asking for entrance. Connor granted him access as Stefan shrugged his jacket off; landing on the floor with thump. He broke the kiss to pull his shirt and pants off and Connor admired the budge already pulsating in Stefan’s boxers. Connor went to take is own off but Stefan’s hand shot down to stop him. Connor looked up at him in confusion before he was flipped over.

Stefan tugged the boxers down just far enough to give him access to Connor’s slick hole and he slid in, hooking one of Connor’s legs over his shoulder to give him better access. Stefan reached around to grab Connor through his boxers and Connor all but screamed at the pleasure, come streaking out through the boxers and over the couch and Stefan’s hand. Stefan doesn’t stop though, his hips thrusting in and out in a frenzy as Connor gasped and moaned, his cock once again becoming hard and heavy, purple tinged and angry. Stefan’s cock rubbed up against Connor’s oversimulated bio-prostate and it was too much as Connor reached another orgasm in quick succession, sobs being torn out of his throat as his system was overwhelmed and he passed out as Stefan came inside him.

* * *

 

They’d booked a small vacation out of town.

Neither android had been outside of Detroit, so Hank thought it might be a good idea to take them out somewhere. He’d ended up booking a large log cabin out in the woods for a few days. He drove them up, about an hour’s drive away, and he smiled as they kept pointing out landscapes and things of interest as they went.

They arrived at the cabin just as the sun was setting and they unloaded their things out of the car. It was a two storey cabin, made out of a rich red wood, giving it a contrast to the green of the trees around it. They took their suitcases inside and dumped them in the main room. It was a big open plan area with a TV mounted on the far side with two couches and a kitchen to the left. A large plush rug lay on the floor between the TV and the couches and Connor bent down to touch it. He jumped when he felt a slap on his ass and he looked to see Stefan winking at him. He rolled his eyes and stood up, heading upstairs.

Heading into the master bedroom, Connor eyed the large king sized bed pushed up against one wall. The room also had generous built-in cupboards but what caught his attention was the full-length mirror that covered the entire far wall from top to bottom. He chewed on the bottom of his lip as ideas came to his mind...

Later that evening, they’d all settled in the bedroom after Hank had finished his evening meal and they were all snuggled up naked on the bed. Hank’s hand was wandering over Connor’s chest as Stefan’s nudged at his cock nestled between his legs, giving it slow, long licks. Hank eyed the mirror and nudged Connor up into a sitting position. Connor let out a whine of confusion as Hank shuffled to the side of the bed, motioning Connor to come over. Stefan looked a little put out when Connor did so, but followed him around as Hank grabbed Connor, turning him around so he was facing the mirror. Connor shivered as he saw himself in the mirror, sat in Hank’s lap while his cock hung heavy in between his legs. Hank ordered him not to look away from the mirror as he slid his hand down Connor’s rear before inserting two fingers. Connor bucked into the fingers, growing harder and flushing at the sight of himself.

Stefan knelt down so he was at Connor’s crotch level and he took the cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and bobbing up and down. Connor groaned as he saw it happen in the mirror and he cried out when Hank removed his fingers, only to replace them with his hard, thick length. He bottomed out and Connor came with a cry, clenching down. Stefan swallowed it all, then lent back on the bed between their legs, stroking himself as he watched Hank thrust in and out of Connor as Connor’s dick bobbed up and down in time. Connor’s face was a deep blue as he watched it happen in the mirror, watching as his own face was flushed with pleasure and his tongue rolled out of his mouth and saliva dripped down onto his chest. He brought both of his arms back as Hank hooked an arm under his leg, pulling it up so he could drive harder into him.

Connor squeaked as he was suddenly lifted up and found himself being pressed against the mirror, looking into his own face as Hank drilled into him. Connor had to place his hands on the mirror as his cock was thrusted against the cold surface. He cried out as Hank’s thrusting caused him to come, his cum spurting on the mirror in streaks and dripped down. He saw Stefan in the mirror as he also came; covering his own hand and the floor.

Hank smiled as he carried Connor back to the bed and laid him down, cuddling into one side of him, Stefan clambered in the bed and cuddled into the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm adding mirror sex to my list of kinks because holy SHIT. oAo


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun on Vacation!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of this chapter, we’re almost at 1000 hits! It’s been like... a few days 💖

 

Hank was surprised. He’d been for his yearly check-up before they came to the cabin and the doctor was impressed with him. All of his numbers had improved and he’d even managed to lose 12 pounds, putting him under 200 for the first time in years. The doctor simply told him to keep doing whatever he was doing.

It wasn’t a case of what, but whom.

Speaking of… He was standing in the kitchen of the cabin, mug of coffee in hand and eating his breakfast, as his boys took a shower together. Although he assumed not much cleaning was being done.

Hank was right as it turned out. Connor currently had Stefan pinned against the cool white tiles of the shower; water cascading down their soap covered bodies as Connor had two fingers in him and was working him open. He had his other hand wrapped around Stefan’s cock and was leisurely stroking it up and down. Stefan groaned against the tiles but Connor was teasing him; not stroking him fast enough to get him offbut groaning as Connor inserted a third finger in him and stroked it over his bio-prostate. He moaned aloud when Connor removed his fingers, only to flip Stefan around so his back was to the tiles. He wrapped his legs around Connor’s waist as Connor entered him in one fell swoop, causing him to cry out. Connor admired Stefan’s body for a moment, running a hand over his chest and tweaking a wet, bubble covered nipple before snaking his hand back down to wrap around Stefan’s neglected, stiff cock. He began to thrust into Stefan slowly, picking up his pace when Stefan began to moan every time Connor hit his sweet spot.

Stefan’s insides fluttered around Connor as he continued to thrust into him vigour; Connor crying out as he pumped Stefan full of his cum. Stefan came shortly afterward, clamping down on Connor’s cock and milking him for all he was worth.

Hank could only shake his head in the kitchen, chewing on his bacon.

* * *

 Hank came upstairs sometime later, after he heard the shower stop running. He pushed the bedroom door open and almost choked at the sight on the king sized bed.

Both androids were lying on the bed, fingers intertwined, dressed in matching frilly lingerie. Stocking to the thighs, see through gloves to the elbows and erections staining against the ruffled panties; the only difference between them was that Connor was dressed in baby blue while Stefan was in a pale pink. Stefan raised one of Connor’s hands to his mouth and licked at the fingertips, sucking on them gently as if they had all the time in the world. Connor let out a tiny moan at the sensations and Hank almost came in his pants right then, his cock already swelling and pressing on the inside of his pants.

Connor swung himself over Stefan so he was straddling his chest and Stefan nuzzled into the panties, licking at Connor’s cock through the tin material. Connor looked over his shoulder and summoned Hank to the bed with a finger, all while his hips rolled into Stefan’s warm, hot tongue. Hank shed his clothes and went to sit on the bed, running a hand up Connor’s thigh and over the edge of the stockings. Stefan continued to nuzzle and suck at Connor’s cock and he moaned, his hard and heavy cock almost breaking the panties in an effort to be free. Hank sat behind Connor and ran a finger down his ass, sliding his finger into the panties and rubbing it lightly over his hole. He was surprised when he felt hard metal down there and he reached down to give it a tug. It slipped out of Connor, who moaned, and it was one of the largest plugs they owned. A quick reach down between Stefan’s legs proved that he also had one in. 

Knowing what having the plug that big inside him meant, Hank ran his fingers down to Connor’s ass and coated himself liberally with the lubrication that was leaking from Connor. Connor shuffled back to sit on Stefan’s hips and Stefan lined himself up first, pushing the panties aside and sliding into Connor with little effort on his part. He then waited as Hank first inserted his fingers right up into Connor, next to Stefan’s cock, making sure Connor was loose enough before removing them and lining his cock up with the hole. Hank entered Connor alongside Stefan and moaned as he felt more Connor’s warmth and Stefan’s cock lined up with his own inside Connor.

They began to thrust into Connor in a rhythm, one pushing in while one pulled out. Connor cried out as he was overwhelmed and came through the panties; cum shooting out and streaking over Stefan’s chest. Hank groaned into Connor’s neck as their pace became faster and rough; Connor crying and sobbing as the overstimulation once again had him rock hard and pulsing in Stefan’s hand. Hank and Stefan both came at the same time, filling Connor up to the brim with their cum. They pulled out and it dribbled along his thigh.

Hank sat back and panted while Connor reached down to pull the plug out of Stefan, shifting back so that he could life him up and that Stefan’s hole was lined up with Connor’s cock. Connor thrust straight into Stefan, he was all worked up from their treatment of him and it didn’t take long for Connor to come once again. He came hard, filling Stefan up and pounding him through his orgasm, hips stuttering. Connor collapsed on top of Stefan as his systems forced him into a soft reboot. Stefan shuffled around so they were lying on their sides and he held Connor to his chest. Hank laid down next to Connor and wrapped his arms around his waist as they lay there.

The lingerie would probably have to be washed but Hank wouldn’t mind seeing them in it again.

* * *

 It was the last day of their vacation at the cabin and they’d decided to take a hike through the woods. All three dressed in casual clothes, they were happily soaking in the spring air. After 20 minutes of walking they came across a beautiful lake. It was a large lake surrounded by trees and the crystal clear water shimmered with the morning sun, birds swooping down to catch the fish. Connor and Stefan looked at each other, then made a dash for the water; stripping down to their boxers in their haste. Hank shouted after them but all he got back was Connor shouting they were waterproof before they both dived in, leaving Hank to stand at the edge shaking his head and his hands on his hips.

They swam around for a while, Connor giggling when his feet touched the bottom of the lake. The two prototypes had been designed to have the ability to breathe underwater, complete with gills sitting behind their ears. Stefan chuckled as Connor swam towards him, interlacing their fingers as they circled around each other in the water. They looked at each other for a moment before meeting in the middle to share a kiss, causing bubbles to float to the surface as they joined together. They pulled apart and smiled at each other before going back in, their kisses getting more heated at they intertwined their legs together.

 Connor groaned as Stefan ground against Connor, their cocks growing heavy between them. Connor yanked their boxers down, thrusting his hand between them as he rubbed their cocks together, causing Stefan to groan into his mouth. Bubbles rose between them as Stefan wrapped a leg around him, Connor holding on to his waist as so they wouldn’t separate.

Connor’s hand became frantic and they twitched, spurting into Connor’s hand as they came and they both watched with mild fascination as it floated off into the water. 

They swam back to the surface after pulling their boxers back up and found Hank asleep under a tree.

They headed back to the city that night, happy and content. Hank just laughed at the pair of them, leaning against each other in the back of the car, asleep with intertwined fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That last one may have been inspired by the FFX ‘Macalania Spring’ scene.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and his boys drag Nines and Gavin into their circle.
> 
> Nines has a surprise for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve had this one in mind ever since I started this.
> 
> I’m also convinced that Thirium tastes like blue raspberry and you can’t convince me otherwise.

 

It had been a few weeks since they’d gotten back from the cabin when they received an invite from Nines to go and check out the new club in town that had recently been opened. Apparently it was both human and android friendly and had various options for either party.

They didn’t need much convincing to go. Hank was eager as between work and the copious amounts of sex he’d been drinking far less lately. His two boys were always eager to go and try new things, expanding their life experiences.

That’s how they found themselves in a queue outside the hottest new bar in town on a Friday night, along with Nines and Gavin. Gavin was complaining about the length of the queue, but he’d become a lot more pleasant since he’d starting dating Nines. They got into the club after 30 minutes of waiting and the place was heaving with people, humans and androids alike. The lighting was low; the club had a purple theme running through it with bright neon lights and padded cushions, and glass chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. They’d managed to grab a semi-private booth near the back of the club and Hank went to order their drinks for them.

Connor grabbed the others and dragged them onto one of the nearby dance floors, where they danced to the music the DJ was playing. They were close together as the dance floor was packed with wiggling bodies and Connor gasped as he felt Stefan grind up against his backside. Gavin looked amused as Connor got flustered, especially when Gavin lifted his knee slightly to grind it up against Connor’s hardening cock. This was another thing they agreed on for the night; that the five of them could have some fun between them with no hard feelings about who slept with whom. Stefan leant forward and pulled Connor towards him, reaching around to fish his cock out of the tight jeans he’d worn that night. Ignoring Connor’s protests, he began to stroke him as Gavin moved forward to make sure no-one could see as well as pull Connor into a heated kiss. Nines looked on with mild curiosity, circuits heating up with his own arousal.

Connor’s body shook as Stefan continued to work him and soon he came, streaks of cum shot up in the air and then landed on the floor with a splat. He panted as his body shook with aftershocks as Stefan gave him one last squeeze before tucking him back in. Gavin helped Connor walk with wobbly legs before he heavily sat back down in the booth. Hank was there and he simply raised an eyebrow as he sipped his whiskey. He’d gotten Gavin a beer and the three androidswhat looked like three thirium based frozen martinis. They chatted for a while, waving down one of the servers dotted around the place to get more alcohol.

It was a few hours later, with a lot more alcohol and dancing, that Connor decided to crawl under the table. Hank blinked in confusion until he saw Gavin tense up across the table from him. He raised an eyebrow and looked under the table, blinking as he watched Connor pull out Gavin’s cock and give it a lick. Luckily the club was still packed and the lights were low so no-one could see what was happening but it still made Gavin’s cock twitch as the thrill of being caught surged through him and straight to his groin. He groaned and bit his lip hard enough to bleed as Connor licked from base to tipbefore taking him in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks. Gavin groaned and laid his head in his arm on the table as to not give himself away as he was being thoroughly sucked by Connor. Hank smirked and lifted a foot up, rubbing it up against the android’s cock and causing him to jump; which caused him to jerk on Gavin’s cock. Gavin almost cried out as he felt himself getting close and he looked over at Nines who was sitting there, rubbing at his own crotch with half-liddled eyes. Gavin came with a cry and his seed shot down the back of Connor’s throat.

It was at that point they decided to leave the club. 

* * *

They stumbled into Gavin and Nines’ apartment. It was a moderately sized place, with a kitchen to the left and a living room to the right with a large TV mounted to the wall and a bookcase overflowing with books. Further along, there was the bathroom, Gavin’s bedroom and a bedroom that was turned into an office. There was two cats, Pumpkin & Nickel, but they ignored the bodies entering the place.

Gavin led them to the bedroom, Connor and Stefan being carried by Nines, and opened the door. The bedroom was large but sparsely furnished, with a queen sized bed covered in blankets and built-in cupboards. A set of drawers sat by the side of the bed; with a clock on top. Nines deposited the two androids on the bed, who immediately began to remove each other’s’ clothes. Hank chuckled as he approached from the doorway, helping Connor to peel off the tight blue shirt he had on. Nines was helping Stefan with his pants, running his fingers over his thighs and dripping in to palm at Stefan’s cock causing him to whine at the friction. Gavin had already managed to peel his clothes off, leaving him in just his boxers and as lying on the bed. Connor crawled over to where Gavin was lying on the bed. He pulled Gavin’s half-hard cock out, letting It sit just above his boxers. He licked his lips at the sight. He wasn’t able to see it in the club but he could here and while it wasn’t quite as large as Hank’s it was still rather impressive.

Hank stripped out of his clothes and reached forward to run his fingers over Connor’s hole and he shivered under the touch. He looked over at Nines, who was the last one to stripas he just had his pants on. He looked highly embarrassed as Stefan tugged at his pants, pulling them down to reveal a pair of frilly blue panties underneath. Stefan grinned and pulled the panties down, only to be surprised at the lack of cock between Nines’ legs. Instead he had a set of pretty pink hairless lips settled in between this thighs and he was already leaking, juices dripping down his left thigh. Stefan pushed Nines onto the bed, kneeling down on the floor as he dove right in, running his tongue along the wet folds and dipping in to lap the juices up. Nines cried out as Stefan ate him out, nibbling on his clit and tonguing at his entrance.

Gavin, meanwhile, had his hand around Connor’s cock, stroking it and causing him to shiver and squirm. Hank was behind Connor, teasing his entrance with his cock before pushing slowly in. Feeling Hank bottom out and Gavin’s hand he came all over Gavin, his cock twitching as Gavin milked him. Gavin looked over to Nines and Stefan, ushering them over. Nines sat on Gavin’s lap, reverse cowgirl style, as he sunk down onto Gavin, being filled up in the ass. Gavin pulled Nines back so that he was lying back with his wetentrance exposed and glistening. Stefan positioned himself on top of Nines as he slid into him, the hot walls squeezing around Stefan’s cock.

They both pounded into Nines as he cried and sobbed from the pleasure, Gavin reaching up to stroke one of Nine’s nipples as Stefan bent down to lick at the other. Hank picked Connor up, still deep inside him as Connor was rock hard again, and took him over to the others. Stefan was eager and took Connor’s cock into his mouth as he pounded Nines hard. Gavin was going just as hard as Nines came, his juices squirted out of him and drenching both Stefan and Gavin. They kept pounding into him, harder and harder as Stefan sucked on Connor and Hank was still pounding into Connor, his hands wrapped around Connor’s waist as he gave everything he had to drive himself as deep into Connor as possible. His hips stuttered as he found release, his balls tightening as he emptied himself into Connor. The feeling of being filled up caused Connor to come again, his cum splattering all over Stefan’s face as he pulled back.

Stefan was pushed over the edge as Nines came, his walls tightening around both Stefan and Gavin, squirting his juices and causing them to unload in both of his holes. His back arched off Gavin as he came, his system almost forcing him into a soft reboot. Instead, he came back down, panting heavily as the juices dribbled out of him.  They slipped out of him as Connor and Hank lay down beside them. Gavin shuffled around so that Nines was lying on his side, spooning him from behind and Stefan tucking into Nines’ front. Connor spooned Gavin from behind and Hank did the same to him, turning it into a giant, sticky, sleepy pile.

They ended up having a couple of more rounds before they left late on the Saturday afternoon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stefan buys a fancy cock.

 

Both of his boys became sick at the same time.

They’d gotten upgrades a while back. It heightened their senses, allowed them to sweat and even allowed them to eat small mounts. Sadly, the updates also left them vulnerable to glitches and errors. Right now, there was an ‘android flu’ floating around, causing gyroscopes to malfunction and thermal regulators to fail. The results were nausea and poor balance due to the gyroscope and the failing regulator cause them to have fever-like symptoms. The malfunctioning gyroscope also caused pressure in the head, causing migraines. Even Nines hadn’t escaped and had been sent home by Fowler, much to Gavin’s dismay.

Connor and Stefan were currently tucked up in the bed they shared with Hank. Connor was curled up on himself, nausea rippling through him like waves as his head ached from the pain, lightly sweating as he kept throwing the covers off then pulling them back on. Stefan was doing what he did best… he was trying, and failing, to fuck the illness out of himself. He was moaning as he thrusted a dildo into himself over and over; sweat shining on his skin as he panted loudly. Connor grumbled and climbed out of the bed, staggering down the hallway with a blanket and pillow in hand as he collapsed on the couch next to Hank.

Hank was surprised to find Connor out of the bed until he heard the noises coming from down the hallway, Connor having left the bedroom door open. Hank simply shook his head and made Connor comfortable, placing a bucket next to the couch and placing a cold, wet cloth on his forehead to ease his fever and headache.

After a while, the noises stopped and Hank went along to the bedroom, taking another cloth as he peeked in. Stefan had collapsed on the bed, passed out from fever and exhaustion, cock still hard and proud as he apparently failed in his mission. Hank just shook his head once more and threw a clean blanket over Stefan, causing his cock to give a valiant twitch, and placed the cloth on Stefan’s forehead before shutting the door as he left.

It took them three days to recover.

* * *

 

Stefan had been browsing the internet one evening, when his lovers were asleep, when he came across a site that sold custom functional attachments for androids.

He spent a while browsing until he came across one that stuck out to him. It had a pointed head and a decent length shaft but what interested him the most was the knot the piece came with. Due to technological advances, everything about the piece was fully functional and was compatible with all models. Stefan couldn’t wait to get his hands on it. He ended up getting soexcited over it that after he ordered it, he had to rub one out before he could fall asleep.

It arrived two weeks later.

Stefan practically leapt at the box in Hank’s hands as he held it. Connor and Hank looked at each other in confusion as Stefan locked himself in the bathroom. He sat on the toilet as he ripped open the package and gently lifted it out of the box. It was even more impressive in person than it was on the website. It was flaccid in his hands but he could see how much fun they were going to have with it. It was a dark blue, almost indigo, at the tip and it faded into a light blue as it got to the base. He placed it on the side as he worked on detaching his current parts. The panel with his cock came away easily after loosening the connections and he sat it in the box. He then took the panel with the new cock and attached it, hooking up the ports and making sure everything was in the right place. He shivered as his system notified him that the installation was successful, his artificial skin regenerating right up to the base, leaving him with his new, blue cock hanging in-between his legs. He gave a shudder as he ran a hand over it, the new cock twitching under his palm. He desperately wanted to try it out there and then but he held back as he pulled on his underwear and pants, giving the pair a coy smile as he left the bathroom. Connor raised an eyebrow as he spotted the box with Stefan’s old cock in it before following him and Hank to their bedroom.

Stefan sat down on their bedroom, pulling Connor along with him. Connor knelt down between Stefan’s legs, rubbing at the noticeable bulge and wondering what Stefan had hidden under there. He groaned as Stefan ran a hand through his hair before bringing him forward so that Connor was nuzzling into Stefan’s crotch. He reached for the zipper and pulled it down, meeting no resistance from Stefan. He pulled the pants clean off and licked at Stefan through his boxers, leaving a trail of saliva on the material. Connor could feel Stefan growing hard under his touches as he kissed and sucked at him. Stefan growled in frustration and pulled his boxers down flinging them off as Connor stared at his new attachment. He smiled at Connor when he saw the tent in his own pants, clearly excited at the prospect of trying it out. Even Hank was impressed, it looked almost as big as he was and then there was that knot…

Hank went and sat down on the bed, surprising Stefan as he was pulled into his lap. He could feel hank’s clothed erection rubbing up against his behind and he groaned, his half-hard cock springing to life and standing tall as Connor scooted over to continue licking at it. Hank unzipped himself and reached down to scissor Stefan open with two fingers, impatient to be inside him. Stefan groaned and pulled Connor up so that he was sitting on Stefan’s lap, both of their cocks rubbing together. Hank lifted Stefan up slightly once he’d finished loosening him up and positioned himself at Stefan’s entrance, moaning as Stefan sunk down onto his cock, bottoming out in one fell swoop. Stefan groaned and his cock twitched in Connor’s hand and he lifted Connor up to position himself and thrust straight into Connor. They all cried out in pleasure, Connor’s body twitching around the new cock and feeling sensations he’d never felt before.

Stefan thrust into Connor slowly, savouring the feel of him around his new cock and the feel of Hank doing the same to him. He could feel the knot of the cock pressing up against Connor as his thrusts got harder and harder; he panted as his arms wrapped around Connor’s back, nails digging into him and scratching his skin, causing tiny drops of Thirium to roll down. Hank bit Stefan’s neck and that tipped him over the edge, sending him and his knot into Connor who clamped down, coming as the knot swelled inside him. Their combined orgasms caused Hank to spill over the edge too and straight into Stefan, who milked Hank for all he was worth. Hank slid out of him with a squelch and Stefan tried to do the same, only he couldn’t as he felt he was stuck and Connor winced with pain. He realised he was stuck until the knot deflated.

Hank blinked as he looked at the two, who were stuck together for the time being. He shook his head and laid them down awkwardly together and placed a blanket over them, before cleaning himself up and getting something to eat.

It took almost an hour for the knot to deflate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cock Stefan bought was based on [this](https://bad-dragon.com/products/razor) one. I'd actually love to get a Bad Dragon... but they're so expensive, especially to ship to the UK.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines reveals a secret and Connor buys an ungrade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter brought to you by [The Vagina Monologues.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xxvc75tLNHI)
> 
> Seriously, go watch it.
> 
> [I had vaginas on the brain for this chapter. IDK WHY.]
> 
> [ALSO. ALMOST 2000 HITS. WHAT.]

 

Hank and Connor were out of town.

They’d been sent to Chicago undercover to bust a huge red ice/illegal android smuggling ring and had been gone a few weeks. Sadly, because they were undercover, Stefan couldn’t go with them. He’d been stuck in the house with only his work to do and he could only concentrate on that for so long. That’s why Nines found himself being dragged out of the DPD by a very frustrated Stefan, who was sporting a half chub already, with Gavin just looking on in amusement. Both Nines and Gavin had promised to look after Stefan while his lovers were away. He dragged Nines into a corner of the DPD parking lot, pinning him up against the wall and grinding himself up against him. Nines tried to tell him that they shouldn’t do this here but Stefan was having none of it, too aroused and annoyed to go anywhere else right now.

Stefan unzipped Nines’ pants and shoved his hand in, rubbing in-between Nines’ thighs and the prize that lay within. He rubbed Nines’ clit and the stoic android let out a moan. Stefan rubbed at it for a while before moving his hand further in to stroke his fingers at the entrance. Nines keened and bent over slightly, his head resting on Stefan’s shoulder as his fingers thrust in, causing Nines to cry out. He lifted Nines up, using the wall as support, to wiggle his pants down enough so that Stefan could get in there with his tongue. He licked at Nines’ clit, nibbling and sucking on it before he lapped up the juices that were leaking from him, shoving his tongue inside Nines as he ate him out.

He pulled Nines’ pants and underwear off completely, placing him back on the floor for a moment as he unfastened his own pants and his cock sprang free. He looked up at Nines, who nodded then gasped as Stefan pinned up back up against the wall. They locked eyes and panted as Nines wrapped his legs around Stefan, groaning as he felt him enter him. Sex with Nines was always a strange experience for Stefan, as both his lovers were male and had no vagina to speak of. Stefan wondered if he could convince Connor to equip one… He slid in and out of Nines’ warm body, his cock hard and hot from Nines’ walls. He reached down with his free hand to rub in-between Nines’ thighs, feeling the hard, swollen nub between his fingers and he rolled it back and forth; causing Nines to buck into his hand, crying out with pleasure.

He thrust harder into Nine’s slick core, leaning forward to nip at one of his nipple, hidden under the turtleneck. Nines groaned as his wall fluttered around Stefan, causing his rhythm to stutter for a moment. He then began to thrust as hard as he could, chasing his orgasm as he groaned into Nines’ chest. All Nines could do was hold on for dear life as he felt the fire inside burning, his hands planted on Stefan’s shoulders as he groaned and panted, a light sheen of sweat covering him. His back arched off the wall as he came, his walls clamping down on Stefan’s cock as he did, driving the other android over the edge and causing him to spill into him. His thrusts slowed as Nines milked him for all he was worth before he slid out of him. Both Stefan and Nines’ cum ran down Nines’ legs and Stefan bent down to clean it up, causing Nines to groan in embarrassment. He smiled as he leant up to kiss Nines on the lips, then helped him back into his clothes and straightened him up. He paused for a moment as his hand brushed over Nines’ abdomen, feeling the flutter of a heartbeat under his hands.

Stefan looked up at him in wide-eyed wonder as he realised what it meant. Nines smiled and nodded and he said he’s 8 weeks along. He knew that Nines had gotten the new upgrade parts to carry a child and that he and Gavin had been trying. Stefan squealed in glee as he hugged Nines, realising that they’d been successful. Stefan grinned; he couldn’t wait to meet the child. He and Connor had no desire to have children (and they didn’t want Hank to feel like he was replacing his son), but he knew that Nines and Gavin’s child was going to be spoilt. The baby was going to be human, eggs specially selected and engineered to look like Nines.

Stefan couldn’t wait to tell Hank and Connor.

* * *

 

It didn’t take much convincing to get Connor to buy one of the new vaginal upgrades for himself.

What surprised Stefan was that Connor had locked himself fin the bedroom, claiming he needed to adjust to his new part and to get to know it. Stefan just looked at Hank, who shrugged and sat down in front of the TV. Stefan stared at the locked door for a moment before joining Hank on the couch and laying his head on his lap.

In the bedroom, Connor was sat on the bed, his back pressed up against the headboard as he used a mirror to examine himself. He was pleasantly surprised by the new upgrade. It had a fine dusting of hair on it and the pink lips seemed so inviting to him. He reached down, having set the mirror up on the bed so it was free-standing, and parted them; admiring the way it looked. He ran a finger up himself and gasped as it caught on a small, swollen nub positioned just above his new hole. He flicked the nub and cried out at the pleasure that shot through his systems and into his core. He took the nub in-between two of his fingers and his thumb and rolled it around while groaning.

His legs twitched as he reached down to the new hole, gingerly inserting a lube-covered finger into it. He bent over as the feeling overwhelmed him for a moment, the intrusion new and his walls felt like they tried to suck them in. He let himself adjust, then slowly added another finger and thrusted them in and out slowly, gasping as they brush up against his sweet spot. He used his other hand to rub at his clit and he almost bent over as his fingers curled to hit that spot deep inside and he swore he could see stars in his vision. He was sweating a lot as he thrust his fingers in and out of myself, juices leaked out of him and caused a small patch of dampness under him. He cried out in pleasure as the coil snapped and a wave of pleasure rolled over him, causing him to squirt in the process.

He lay there for a moment before opening one of the drawers at the side of the bed and pulled out one of the dildos that they had stored away. It was just a regular shaped one, sitting at 7 inches tall. He ran his hand over his wet hole and then used it to lube up with dildo. He sat back in his previous position, watching the mirror as he inched the dildo into his waiting hole inch by inch. He let out a long, high pitched moan as his walls seemed to draw it into him and it bottomed out; leaving him a panting mess.

It felt so different from having a cock inside in ass; it was warmer and felt so much more sensitive as he began to thrust it in and out of him, the head of the dildo rubbing up against his sweet spot. His body reacted, producing more lubricant so that it moved in and out of him easier as his thrusts sped up. His walls clenched around him suddenly as the new sensitive spots inside him pushed him over quicker than he thought and caused him to squirt all over the bed. His fans were working overtime to cool his systems down.

Yes, Connor was glad Stefan convinced him to get this upgrade. He could see it getting a lot of use in the future.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you want to go fast and sometimes you want to go real slooooow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuses at this point.

They were on a train. 

All five of them were on a train, headed to a training facility on the other side of Detroit. It was that time of year again where they all had to go mandatory training, no matter how hard they might’ve grumbled and groaned at Fowler. Even Stefan had been roped into it, the city council demanding he did it, despite him doing private work.

They were sitting in the back of one of the train carriages, heading towards their destination. Hank, Connor and Stefan sat right at the back while Gavin and Nines sat in front of them. Gavin was fussing over Nines, making sure he was well cared for as he lovingly stroked his bump, now 5 months in. Stefan, however, was more occupied as he currently had his hand down Connor’s pants. Connor still had the female partequipped, much to Stefan’s delight as he hadn’t the opportunity to do Connor with the part attached yet. Connor was squirming at his touch, Stefan’s fingers doing lazy circles around his clit in a teasing fashion.  Connor let out a tiny moan, biting his hand as Stefan continued to touch him. 

Hank’s eyes widened as Stefan pulled Connor onto his lap, his clothed erection rubbing up against Connor’s behind. He glanced around the carriage, glad it was relatively empty for the time of night they travelling. They’d taken a late train, planning to book into a motel before training started at 8:00the next morning. He noticed the old woman sitting further up the carriage giving them strange looks though. Stefan lifted Connor up just enough so he could slide his pants down, Connor having decided not to bother with underwear that morning. He was already leaking over Stefan’s lap as he opened his zipper, cock springing out to slap Connor right between his cheeks.

Hank squirmed in his own seat, having to cross his legs to hide his own problem from the world. Stefan however had no such qualms, having pulled Connor back so that he was nestled between his thighs. He parted Connor’s folds with his fingers, muttering how he was such a good boy into Connor’s ear, before he positioned himself at Connor’s entrance. He thrust in, causing Connor to moan out loud. Gavin nearly jumped out of his seat, turning around to slap his hand over Connor’s mouth and giving Stefan the ‘are you fucking serious!?’ look.

Stefan didn’t see the look on Gavin’s face as he felt Connor’s walls engulf him with warmth and pleasure as he bottomed out, Connor feeling very full indeed. Stefan replaced Gavin’s hand with his own as Connor hung onto the seat in front of him, panting and moaning under Stefan’s hand. Gavin and Nines turned back; facing forward to make sure they blocked the sight of Connor from curious eyes as Stefan began to pick up the pace, his free hand reaching around to play with Connor’s clit. Connor thrusted back on Stefan’s cock but ended up just groaning and panting as Stefan lost control, thrusting into Connor as fast as he possibly could; causing Connor to cling to the seats for dear life, Stefan’s hand barely able to contain the noises he was making. Connor’s orgasm hit him like a freight train and he came loudly, causing Nines and Gavin both to thrust their hands over his mouth in an attempt to keep him quiet. Stefan didn’t stop though as he continued to thrust into Connor, his pace never ceasing. He nibbled at Connor’s neck, panting and moaning his name. The old lady was giving them dirty looks and Hank was convinced she knew what his boys were up to.

Stefan’s thrusting peaked as his orgasm flooded through his system, his load pumping into Connor in spurts, mixing with Connor’s own juices as Connor came again; squirting all over Stefan’s lap, the seat under them and even the back of the seat in front of them as his legs trembled uncontrollably, his face a dark blue as he body forced him into a soft reboot. Stefan’s thrusts finally slowed down and they stopped as he rode out his orgasm. He didn’t slip out of Connor though, keeping on his lap as he murmured words of encouragement to him.  It took Nines patting Connor on the face gently to bring him back from the reboot and Connor’s eyes flickered open, hazy and unfocused.  

Hank ended up having to carry Connor off the train, his legs having gone offline from the intensity of his orgasm. Stefan was rather proud of himself for that one.

* * *

 

Booking into the motel had been slightly awkward when Connor still couldn’t walk.

He handed the information to Gavin, who then had to book them in instead. Connor’s face was flushed a light blue as Stefan grinned at them and Gavin had to resist throwing the nearby pen holder at them. He instead thanked the lady behind the desk and took the two sets of keys. He handed one to Stefan and then lead them to their rooms. Hank and his boys were staying in one while Gavin and Niles were in the other. Stefan opened their door and grabbed their luggage as Hank carried Connor in.

Gavin then open their door and, taking his partner’s hand, gently lead him in. He set their luggage down, leaning it against a wall as Nines sat on the double bed. The training was spread over three days so they had time to settle in. Gavin looked around the room, which consisted of a double bed, a small bathroom and a decent sized TV on the wall. There was also a mini bar in the corner but they had sworn not to touch it. Nines sat on the bed after taking his jacket off and hanging it up, leaving him with his turtleneck that was somewhat stretched over his stomach. He tried to take his shoes off but was left frustrated at his inability to do so. Gavin chuckled and kneeled down to remove the shoes for him.

Nines sighed in relief as his feet were granted freedom, lying back on the bed. Gavin chuckled as he sat next to him, gently stroking the bump and feeling the flutter of life under his fingertips. He was amazed that they’d managed to pull it off and he leant over to leave a flurry of kisses over it. He yelled out in surprise though when Nines grabbed him and pushed him flat on the bed, straddling his hips. Gavin looked up at him and gasped as Nines rubbed against him. Ever since they’d entered the ‘honeymoon phase’ of pregnancy, Nines had been insatiable and they’d been going at it like rabbits. Gavin didn’t mind but still worried over the baby, despite Nines’ reassurance that nothing would happen.

Gavin groaned as Nines unfastened his jeans, pulling his cock out from the confines of his underwear. Nines scooted off his lap and dragged Gavin to the edge of the bed, nestling in between his legs and taking Gavin’s cock into his mouth. Nines sucked on it slowly, teasing Gavin as he wriggled underneath Nines’ touches. He was brought to full hardness and was flushed a bright red as Nines pushed him back, shedding his clothes as Gavin watched with a hand around himself. Gavin could never get enough of the sight of Nines, especially with that bump… he had the feeling there was going to be more than one child in their future. Nines crawled on the bed, hovering himself over Gavin before sinking down, groaning loudly. Gavin placed his hands on Nines’ hip as the android rocked back and forth on Gavin’s cock, crying out in pleasure of the feel of Gavin inside him. Nines lifted himself up and then sank slowly back down onto Gavin, setting an almost slow, torturous pace. Gavin gasped as he reached up with one hand to stroke Nines’ bump as he rode him.  

Nines’ slow rhythm had Gavin squirming under him as Nines pinned him down. All Gavin wanted to do was thrust into Nines but he wasn’t going to have it, taking complete control and keeping him pinned to the bed. Nines felt the slow bur inside him and began to work Gavin a little faster, sliding up and down his cock. Gavin’s hands wandered from his hips and all over Nines’ body, one settling between Nines’ leg and the other on his left hip. Nines finally picked up the pace and Gavin, who’d been so worked up by Nines’ teasing, came almost immediately, shooting his load deep inside Nines and causing the android to tip over the edge, his walls clamping down and milking him for all he was worth. Nines pulled off Gavin with a wet pop and flopped down next to him, snuggling into Gavin’s side as his body twitched. Gavin ran a hand through Nines’ hair as the android entered rest mode and he’d almost fallen asleep when a bang came from next door… followed by another and another. Gavin groaned and buried his head under a pillow.

Goddamn androids.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No-one never questions why Stefan was the way he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Suicidal Thoughts & Attempted Suicide.
> 
> ...what is this plot doing in a porn fic?

No-one questioned why Stefan was as insatiable as he was.

No-one asked him why he wanted sex as often as he did, why he often demanded it from his partners. Why he sought out Nines and Gavin when the other two were simply too worn out.

No-one knew that Stefan used sex as a coping mechanism.

Stefan had Connor’s memories from the investigation. He remembered falling off the roof to stop Daniel to save the girl; he remembered the way the car slammed into him as he chased Kara over the highway, his body sent flying like a ragdoll to land broken in the middle of the road with Thirium pooling underneath. He also remembered the traumatic experience of fighting Connor at the tower and almost being shot by Hank before Connor stopped him, reaching out to Stefan with a touch more gentle than he thought possible.

He used sex to numb himself so he could forget about the past.

No matter how much he tried though, he just couldn’t forget. He couldn’t forget and he couldn’t erase them. One day it just got too much.

When Connor and Hank returned one day from work to find the safe open, Hank’s gun gone and a note pinned to the fridge that simply said ‘I’m sorry’, it sent the pair of them into sheer panic mode.

Connor called Nines up, babbling down the line to him like a fool possessed. Nines eventually calmed Connor down and got a list of places he thought Stefan might be at. They spilt the list between them; Gavin and Nines would go look on one side of the city while Hank and Connor took the other.

* * *

 

Stefan was sitting in the park near the Ambassador Bridge.

He remembered Connor being here with Hank and how Hank had pulled a gun on Connor but didn’t shoot. He sat on the same bench Hank had and he held a bottle of alcoholic Thirium between his hands, on his third bottle. He’d never drank before but he knew the way Hank had coped in the past. He hoped he’d be able to do the same. He stared down over the park, eyes lost and unfocused. He’d even jerked off sitting on the bench but he just left him colder than before, even as he wiped his mess on his clothes.

Hank’s gun sat in his lap as he drank as he tried to numb his systems. He lifted the gun up with some difficulty, his hands slow and un-coordinated with the alcohol. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he was drunk but he kept going. He lifted the gun with one hand and pointed it in front of him, trying to imagine what it was like on the other end of a gun. The snow fluttered down around him, the same as that cold night and he sighed as he placed the gun back on the bench. He downed his current bottle and grabbed a fourth; he climbed down off the bench with some difficulty and made his way over to the railing blocking him from the water below. He tripped over his own feet and he fell, smashing his face into the cold concrete under him. He swore loudly and sat up, his nose shattered as Thirium streamed down his face. He sat up and downed the bottle in his hand in one fell swoop and he threw it to the side.

He grabbed onto the railing, trying to steady himself as the world swayed around him. He glanced over the railing at the dark waters below, thinking just how easy it would be to climb over and throw himself into the water below. How quickly his system would shut down in this weather, made even easier by the copious amounts of alcohol in his system. He raised a leg, stumbled backwards before managing to hook it over the railing. He laughed in victory to himself as he pulled himself over the railing so he was on the other side.

His stomach turned and he ended up throwing up on himself, staining the white collar shirt he currently wore with diluted Thirium as well as his grey pants. He’d put his old uniform back on before coming out here, but he didn’t care what he did to it. He’d left his shoes on the bench and his wiggled his toes in his white socks as he sat on the railing as he swung back and forth dangerously. He leant forward, his hands letting go of the railing… only to be pulled back over by someone.

That someone was Gavin, who yelled at the dazed android.

Stefan was confused before his stomach turned once more and he threw up more Thirium onto himself. Gavin didn’t particularly care, he’d been thrown up on plenty of times by a sick Nines. Gavin wrapped his arms around Stefan and ran his fingers through the android’s hair, telling him how much of an idiot he was; didn’t he know how much they all loved him? Tears welled in Stefan’s eyes as he clung to Gavin for dear life as he soaked Gavin’s shirt with both tears and Thirium as he sobbed.

Gavin eventually picked him up and carried him back to his car as Nines held the door open for him. Gavin had refused to let the heavily pregnant android out of the car in the middle of winter. They made sure that Stefan was settled in the back of the car before driving back to Hank’s house, Nines satwith Stefan in the back as he whispered soothing words to him.

* * *

 

Connor practically tackled Stefan into the floor as they walked through the door, Nines informing Hank and Connor while in the car that he’d been found and they were waiting at home for them. Connor clung to Stefan, a mess of tears and a nose running cleaning fluid. He sobbed as he clung to Stefan and Hank bent down on his creaking knees to kneel beside his boys as he hugged them close to him. They eventually moved to the couch, Hank wrapping Stefan up in so many blankets that only his head peeked out. He also kept a bucket nearby in case he needed to throw up again.

Connor snuggled up into Stefan’s side and Hank wrapped an arm around the bundle from the other side. Nines and Gavin had gone home, Nines needing to rest. They flicked through the options on TV, eventually settling for an old Disney classic. Stefan sighed into the bundle and the warmth as they watched the tiny dragon make mischief for his lady friend.

Eventually the movie ended and Hank and Connor looked at Stefan, who was dozing in his bundle. They smiled to each other and Hank picked Stefan up as he carried him to their bedroom. They laid him down on the bed and Connor crawled in-between his legs, trailing kisses down his thighs. He slowly nuzzled into Stefan’s crotch, making affectionate noises. Stefan shivered under his touch as his cock stirred under Connor’s touch and he moaned. He’d sobered up somewhat but was still pliant under Connor’s hands as he laid there. Hank had lifted his head up and placed it his lap. Running his fingers through Stefan’s hair.

Connor crawled onto Stefan’s lap, running his fingers over his chest as he watched Stefan twitch under his gentle caresses. Connor lined himself up and sank down slowly onto Stefan, causing the android to let out a loud moan, and Connor reached forward to interlace his fingers with Stefan’s as he interfaced with him, allowing all of his feelings of love and affection to flow into Stefan’s system. Hank shushed him as he caressed his face with his fingers as Connor slowly rode him. He didn’t rush, enjoying the feeling of Stefan sliding in and out of him slowly instead of the rough, fast sex they usually had Connor was trying to tell Stefan just how much he was loved through his actions. Eventually Connor squeezed around him as he came, causing Stefan to have a slow, sweet orgasm of his own as his hands lay on Connor’s hips.

He was asleep before Connor even dismounted him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines goes into labour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite Nines’ labour I still managed to sneak smut in.

 

Nines went into labour early one late November morning.

Gavin had gone to the bathroom, only to come back and find Nines curled up on himself and letting out small groans. When Gavin asked him what was wrong, Nines groaned once more and said that it was time. Gavin paled for a moment, pacing their bedroom, before he walked around to Nines’ side of the bed to help the shaking android up. Nines clung to the shorter man as another contraction ripped through his body, causing him to cry out in pain. Gavin held him close as he rubbed soothing motions into Nines’ back and Nines sighed as the contraction wore off, giving him a chance to stand up properly. Gavin lifted his hand up to run it over Nines’ cheek and the android leant into the touch gratefully.

They slowly made their way through the apartment, Nines having moved in months ago, and out of the front door after Gavin grabbed Nines’ hospital bag. They had to keep stopping as the pain from the contractions kept causing Nines’ to stop walking and Gavin was used as support. They finally made it down to the car, thankful that the elevator actually worked for once as Nines really didn’t feel like walking down 28 flights of stairs, and Gavin opened the passenger side door before gently easing Nines down into it. He’d laid a towel on the seat as Nines’ water had yet to break and he didn’t want the car seats ruined before he sat down in the driver’s seat.

He pulled out of the parking lot, yelling at his car to ring the Anderson household. Gavin wanted the support of their other partners and although it was 3 am, he had a feeling that they weren’t asleep. He was partially right; Hank was asleep, but the two androids certainly were not. Connor was in fact on Stefan’s lap on the couch with his female parts equipped, riding three of Stefan’s fingers as he moaned aloud. He’d only just sunk onto Stefan’s cock as Gavin’s call came through. The phone call did not stop Stefan though, who thrusted into Connor as he took the call. Connor had to bite his lip to stop moaning down the phone as Gavin explained what was happening, although he couldn’t help the moan that escaped when Stefan hit his walls in the perfect spot. Connor hastily told Gavin that they’d meet him in the hospital as soon as they could before he hung up. 

He stared down as Stefan as he threw the phone back onto the coffee table as he wrapped his arms around Stefan’s neck. He pulled him in for a deep kiss as he rocked back and forward on Stefan’s cock. He whispered in his ear that they needed to hurry and as if a switch had been flipped Stefan began to thrust into Connor as fast as he could; setting a hard and relentless pace that caused Connor to cry out from the mixture of pain and pleasure and the tears rolled down his face as he came around Stefan causing his walls to tighten around Stefanas he thrusted into him and caused him to come also; filling Connor to the brim.

Stefan helped Connor into the shower and left Connor in there to get cleaned up as he went into the bedroom and gently shook hank awake as he informed him of Gavin’s phone call. He then turned to join Connor and Hank cursed out loud as he saw Stefan’s glimmering cock as he left. Hank waited for the pair of them to finish in the bathroom before he went in himself as he got ready. The boys both pulled on some fresh clothes and Stefan smirked as Connor’s thighs shook to keep him upright. He wrapped his arms around Connor from behind and kissed his neck and he smiled to himself as he felt Connor twitch under his hands. Stefan then let him go, only to slap Connor on the arse as he went to put his shoes on.

They finally made it to the hospital just over an hour after the phone call.

* * *

They waited outside of the delivery room. 

Nines only wanted Gavin in there as his birthing partner and the other three could respect that. Hank occasionally went in with food and coffee for Gavin but he eventually fell asleep in the hard, plastic chairs as he waited. Stefan and Connor took Hank’s phone and were currently watching puppy videos on the internet as a way to pass the time.

Inside the delivery room, Nines was curled up on the bed sucking on gas and air. The doctors were unsure if an epidural would work on Nines and he didn’t want to risk anything happening to their child so he’d just opted for the gas and air option. Gavin sat in the chair next to the bed, running his hand through Nines’ hair and offering him frozen thirium in an attempt to keep Nines’ systems from overheating. Nines looked up at Gavin, eyes half-drooping as his power levels had dropped. Gavin whispered to him to rest for now and opted to plug him in to help keep his energy up. Nines sighed as he slipped into rest mode.

Hours passed, Nines had now been in labour for just over 8 hours.

The midwife had come in a couple of hours ago and declared that Nines was halfway there at 5cm dilated. He just groaned in frustration. She’d decided to break his waters for him in attempt to speed things along. She grabbed a long, thin instrument with a small hook on the end and inserted into Nines and he gasped in discomfort. He squeezed Gavin’s hand as she broke his waters with a pop and very pale blue water gushed out of him. Gavin winced slightly as he could feel his fingers starting to be crushed under Nines’ strength. He had the feeling he’d need to go to the ER after this to get his hand fixed up. The midwife helped Nines up off the bed and he clung to Gavin as she changed the soaked sheets before letting him lie back down.

They decided to take a walk around the hospital corridors in a bid to get the baby moving. Gavin held the door open for Nines, who had been dressed in a hospital gown, and Connor and Stefan looked up as he walked through. Nines just gave them a pained smile as he shuffled down the corridor, arm linked with Gavin’s as they slowly made their way around. Both of the androids looked on with concern to see Nines in so much pain but there wasn’t much they could offer him. They decided to go and get Gavin some fresh coffee instead, leaving it in the delivery room for when Nines and Gavin returned. 

A few more hours passed after they returned to the room and Nines had been in labour for 14 hours.

Gavin was dozing lightly in the chair when the midwife came in to check Nines. She gave Gavin a pat on the knee and announced Nines was ready to push. Gavin woke up from his half-asleep stupor as Nines pulled his own legs up. Gavin kept the gas and air within Nines’ reach as he sucked on it and he whispered encouragement and soothing words as the midwife told Nines to push. Nines cried out in pain as he began the painful process of giving birth. Connor and Stefan both jumped outside the delivery room at the noises they heard. 

He’d pushed for just over an hour when the midwife told him to stop for a moment. She reached in and gently encouraged the baby’s head out. She smiled up at them, telling Nines just to pant for a moment. Nines’ eyes had started to droop despite the pain, as he had used more energy than he’d gained. She gave him a pat on the knee as she told him to push once more and, with one final scream, he pushed the baby out into the midwife’s waiting arms. Nines slumped back into Gavin’s arms as the midwife cleaned the baby up as the baby gave out a loud cry. She smiled as she wrapped the baby up and handed her to her parents.

Ayla Reed was born on November 23rd, 2040.

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s just Connor & Hank at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted some sweet smut between the two of them.
> 
> Also apologies for posting nothing last week. Was in a different department at work and barely had time to breathe, never mind write.

In the dim light of the bedroom they shared, Connor could hardly make out the body that was standing in front of him. Lights dim and his advanced sensors turned off left him as vulnerable as any human and the thought of it sent shocks rushing through his circuits. The person drew closer and he could see it was Hank. Connor stood up to wrap his arms around him, drawing him close and burying his face in his neck to breathe in his scent. A chuckle escaped Hanks lips as his felt the android pressed up against him only to let out a sharp breath as he felt Connor’s hand snake between them to run them down his chest. Hank had never been a fan of his own body but with the copious amounts of sex with his two boys, coupled with changes to his diet, this had improved Hank’s health and Connor was determined to make him feel as good as possible.

A light sheen of sweat covered Hank as his body reacted in kind to Connor’s gentle touches over his skin and he panted slightly as his body reacted to the touches. It’s just the two of them as Stefan was hanging out with Nines and Ayla while Gavin was at work. There was no-one else there to bother them as tendencies rose to the surface; the need to be together, the need to be one and nothing else in the world mattered right now. The raw feeling of passion and pleasure coursed through their systems as Hank rutted against Connor’s hand, which was cupped around Hank, breathy moans and sighs passed between them as Hank leant forward to capture Connor’s lips with his own.

Hank’s hand slid down Connor’s side and around his front to grip him through the front of his boxers. He’s was wearing his cock and Hank let out a slight moan as he felt Connor swell under him from the touches and he heard Connor’s breath catch in his throat. His hand then travelled around to Connor’s backside and he slipped his hand into Connor’s waistband, fingers travelling down and admiring the perfect cheeks before his fingers brushed up against Connor entrance, causing the blue blush on Connor’s face to deepen. Hank’s chuckling can be heard as his fingers rubbed around the entrance, managing to dodge Connor’s efforts to spear himself on Hank’s fingers, causing the android to whine in frustration. There’s no need for lubrication as Connor was already wet and he let out a moan as Hank finally inserted a finger into him.

Connor groaned loudly as he felt Hank slowly working him open, first with one finger than two. He tried to rut back onto his fingers but Hank had his other arm around his waist and it kept Connor from moving. He let out a grunt of impatience as he leant forward to nibble on Hank’s neck, hoping to encourage the older man to get on with it. It was an agonisingly slow process as he felt the slow burn of being worked open as Hank added a third finger. Connor whined asthe fingers left him, leaving him feel empty before Hank spun them around so he was sitting on the bed with Connor in his lap. Connor felt Hank’s cock nestled between his cheeks and Connor wrapped his arms around Hank, moaning as he feltHank’s cock pressed against his hole. Hank used some of Connor’s lube to slick himself and then he moaned as he slowly, slowly pressed into his hole. Connor’s breathing was unsteady as Hank filled him inch by inch as he sank into the warm heat, Connor’s own cock twitched with each movement before he came, white streaking across Hank’s chest as Connor panted between them.

Hank smiled as Connor pulled him in for a desperate kiss, tongues tangled and overwhelming Connor’s analysis system as Hank began to thrust in and out of him in a slow rhythm, giving Connor time to adjust to the intrusion. Connor’s fevered hands ran over Hank, nails digging into Hank’s back and drawing blood beneath Connor’s nails as he moaned into Hank’s mouth. One of Connor’s hands moved up to find Hank’s hair and he gave it a slight tug, causing him to moan into Connor’s chest and his hips to stutter. He tugged on the hair again and is rewarded as Hank’s thrusts picked up speed. They both groaned and moaned in sync with each other as Connor’s cock filled out one more and they know neither will last much longer.

Connor has to resist the urge to tug Hank’s hair out as he feltshim nibbling at his skin, leaving blue marks all over his body. They will fade fast but it’s dizzying to know that Hank can mark him in this way as he claimed Connor as his own in the heat of the moment. His hand sneaked down to wrap around himself and he stroked himself in time to Hank’s thrusts as they both chased their release. Hank groaned into Connor’s neck as his pace increased, hard and uneven and he cried out in pleasure as he came, filling Connor completely with his cum and Connor jerked forward as the pressure inside of him snapped like a firework, orgasm hitting him hard like a train. It caused him to come once more and clamp around Hank’s cock like a vice as he milked him for everything he had as his cock spurted come all over himself and Hank like it was never going to stop.

Hank slid out of him after a while, slipping out easily with a squelch and he gulped as the come leaked out of Connor anddown his thighs. His cock gave a valiant twitch although Hank knew he won’t be able to get it back up that fast. He smiled as he looks at the blissed out face on Connor and he brushed the drool off Connor’s face, only for Connor to latch onto his thumb and suck on it. Hank groaned and pickedConnor up, taking him into the bathroom and starting the shower. Connor got in the shower and gave his hip a wiggle as he did so. Hank groaned as he stepped into the shower behind him. Hank reached down to clean his come out of Connor, only to cause Connor to moan as the fingers dug around inside of him. Hank spotted Connor’s cock as it filled out once more and he chuckled to himself.

He pulled the android close and he wrapped his hand around the hardening cock. Connor cried out at the feeling as Hank began to stroke him while he thrusted his fingers in and out. Connor moaned out loud, his hands on the wall as he braced himself. Connor’s face was a dark blue as Hank continued to stroke him, his rhythm picking up as Connor trembled under his touch.  Hank felt himself fill out and was surprised that he got it back up so fast, but he was more interested in getting Connor off at the moment. He felt Connor as he tensed beneath his hands and Connor coated the wall in front of him as he came. He was left panting as Hank held him close, Connor struggling to cool his overheated system down. Hank let Connor go, only for Connor to immediately turn around and drop to his knees. He felt Hank behind him and decided that he wanted to suck his cock.

Hank let out a long, hard groan as he felt Connor take him into his mouth all the way as Connor had no gag reflex to speak of. His head bobbed up and down on Hank’s cock and his tongue ran underneath the length, the warmth sending pleasure up Hank’s spine. He ran a hand through Connor’s hair in encouragement and Connor’s speed picked up. He pulled back to suck at the tip and he used his hand to stroke him as he twisted his hand, looking up at Hank through his eyelashes. It only took Connor’s ability to take him once more to push Hank over the edge as he came in Connor’s mouth, his load swallowed as he came down the back of his throat.

Hank panted as the blood rush almost made him fall over and Connor had to get him to sit on the side of the bath. Connor smiled at him as he left kisses all over Hank’s face before they finally got cleaned up and out of the shower. They dried themselves off and fell into bed naked, wrapped around each other. Hank pulled the covers up as they drifted off.

They both slept soundly that night.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor wants to dominate sometimes and he yearns for something....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the lack of multiple chapters a week lately, i’ve been ill and am only just recovering.

Hank and Connor received an invitation through the mail for the re-opening of Pirate’s Cove.

The Jerrys had been super grateful for Markus’ efforts to free the androids and that gratefulness had extended to Connor for his part in it all. After the revolution, the Jerrys had sought out help and, with the support of investors, had managed to rebuild Pirate’s Cove in two and a half years. Now they had a reopening date and the Jerrys had invited the entire Jericho crew, Connor and his lovers and even Kara and her family. Both Connor and Stefan were super excited to visit, as they’d never been to a park before, and who was Hank to deny them?

* * *

 That’s how they found themselves at the entrance to the park one early June morning. They’d even brought Gavin, Nines and six month old Ayla along. The baby was too young to understand what was going on but she seemed happy enough as she looked around the park from Nines’ arms. Connor spotted Markus and his crew, laughing at North as she tried to play the Ring Toss game and was failing magnificently at it. Off in the distance, he could just about see Kara and her family, Alice riding the carousel. Kara had mentioned to him, over the phone, that it was the same one that Alice had rode when they took shelter here, although there was more than just Alice on it now.

They entered the park and looked around for a while, Nines dragging Gavin onto a teacup ride; the ride gentle enough for Ayla to sit his lap as the teacup gently swayed back and forward. She cooed and reached out to Gavin, tiny fingers latching around his own as he smiled at her. Connor watched and felt his Thirium pump tighten as he saw their happy faces. Was that was it was like to have a family? A sudden yearning bloomed in his chest and he gripped his shirt. Maybe Hank wasn’t interested in starting a family, but Stefan… he’d seen the way Stefan had cared for Ayla, happily volunteering to babysit her whenever it was needed. It was something he’d have to ask Stefan about later, that was for sure. He was jolted out of his thoughts as Stefan dragged him away and he found them standing in a queue for a roller coaster. Hank stood off to the side, wisely deciding against going on the coaster for the sake of his heart.

They got on the coaster after around 20 minutes of waiting. Connor sat on the left, while Stefan sat on the right, excited for what was to come. Connor chuckled and shook his head;Stefan had been like a child all day. The coaster began to move and they clung to the bars as the carts took them up a slope. Connor held his breath as the carts went over the top and then both he and Stefan screamed; Connor in fear for his life as he gripped the handle bar of the cart while Stefan flung his hands up in the air and hollered excitedly at the top of his lungs. Their screaming didn’t die down as the coaster took them through dips and loops, around corners and only coming to a stop after a few minutes. They both climbed out and exited the ride, Gavin giving them a funny look as Stefan raved on about how awesome it was and that he wanted to do that again and poor Connor looked like he wanted to do anything but, bent over with his hands on his knees.

They decided to check out the games next and Ayla was delighted when Stefan won her a stuffed rabbit toy which she clung to as she was carried around. They had varying levels of success at the other games and in the end Gavin had to buy a bag to accommodate all of the toys that were won. They eventually headed over to the Ferris wheel, lining up in the queue. It was a rather large wheel, with closed glass cabins as opposed to the old, open traditional ones that were banned back in 2023 after too many accidents.

Stefan and Connor got in the first cart, followed by Nines, Gavin and Ayla in the next. Hank decided to stay on the ground after admitting he had a fear of heights. The Ferriswheel took them around slowly and Connor pointed out all of the different landmarks around them. Stefan looked out of the window in amazement as they got higher and higher, before he gasped as he felt Connor wrap his arms around him. He blushed slightly as he felt Connor grind into his backside, already half hard with the friction and he realised that Connor had worn his cock that day. Stefan panted as Connor pushed him up against the glass of the cabin, his hands roaming down Stefan’s sides before giving his backside a squeeze. He looked down and was surprised to see just how high up they were. Connor wasn’t interested in that, however, and he reached forward to unfasten and pull Stefan’s jeans down in one fell swoop, causing him to hiss as the cold air hit his cock. Connor took him in his hand, stroking him long and slow and working him up until his body was warm and his cock was heavy with arousal and need.

He gasped as Connor pushed him forward so that he was flush against the glass, his cock trapped between the glass and his stomach. He moaned at the feeling of Connor’s fingers entering him and stretching him open as he cock leaked onto the glass. He moaned loudly as Connor lined himself up and pushed into Stefan’s hole, cause Stefan to move up the glass slightly and his cock slid up too. Connor started a pace and Stefan almost cried with the pleasure of Connor in him and the friction on his cock. Connor picked up his pace and Stefan couldn’t hold back as he came and he covered the window and himself. He didn’t stop Connor though, whose pace had picked up and was driving into him as hard as he could. The pressure of his cock on the glass and the overstimulation caused Stefan to quickly tip over the edge once more as Connor came inside him. They both panted loudly as the cart began to descend and they just about managed to clean up their mess before they had to get out. Stefan had to zip his jacket up in order to hide the evidence. 

* * *

Back at home they laid on the bed together after a shower and were discussing the possibility of children. Stefan agreed that he wanted kids after looking after Ayla but was unsure about Hank would take it. They called him in to discuss it and werepleasantly surprised that he was happy for them to do it. He didn’t want to father another child but he was happy if his boys wanted to have a child together.

They made an appointment to visit the clinic in the morning.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get some upgrades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in two days? The hell?

Connor and Stefan headed into the clinic on the morning of their appointment.

They had taken a taxi as Hank had work that morning but Connor had taken the day off. The clinic was recommended to them by Nines as this is where he had come for his own upgrades. They walked over to the receptionist who confirmed their details. She booked them in and told them to take a seat, the consultant would be out shortly to see them. They thanked her and did so, Connor picking up a leaflet to browse through it. Stefan glanced around the room. It was a very clean area with pale peach walls, comfortable leather chairs and posters and leaflets scattered everywhere. They looked up after their names were called out and they headed into a private room.

They’d already gone over the options for the genetic material on the clinic’s website, mostly keeping the options in line with their own design but throwing a couple of extra options in too, so that the baby wouldn’t just be a pure clone of themselves. All that today’s appointment is to actually get the parts installed and paid for. They sit as the consultant walked in, their new parts in hand. For Connor it’s a bit more complicated as she needed to open him up to attach the uterine compartment. For Stefan, it’s simply a case of swapping his infertile container with the new, fertile one. Stefan decided to do just that as Connor laid down on a nearby table. He entered rest mode so that the consultant could do what she needed to do. Stefan watched in fascination as she opened up Connor’s front panel, the white plastic having slid back to reveal the inner workings of his lover.

She worked quickly and efficiently as she clicked the uterine attachment into place. She made sure everything was in place before the panel slid back and Connor’s skin regenerated over his stomach. He woke up shortly after and confirmed that the installation had been a success.

They thanked the consultant and paid via the tablet on her desk. They headed out of the clinic hand in hand, fingers intertwined as they got into the taxi to head home.

* * *

They didn’t even make it home before they were on each other. The clinic was 20 minutes from home and they were determined to use that time wisely and to get a head start on the baby making.Connor stripped out of his jeans and boxers and then crawled onto Stefan’s lap, who was already straining against his jeans, to grind against him; his folds wet and slick already as he got excited. Stefan smiled at him and reached down to insert two fingers into Connor’s entrance, slowly working him open as he writhed on his lap. Connor moaned as he wrapped his arms around him, laying his head on Stefan’s shoulder. He was rewarded for his noises as Stefan inserted a third finger into him and Connor came, coating Stefan’s fingers in his juices. Stefan brought his hand up to lick them from his fingers as Connor worked on unzipping his jeans. 

Connor sighed happily as Stefan’s cock was released from its confinements, standing tall, proud and slightly blue with arousal. Connor sunk onto it, groaning loudly. The new programs he’d downloaded to go with his new upgrade had made him even more sensitive and needy. He lifted himself up before sinking back down on Stefan; setting a fast pace that left Stefan reeling. He thrusted up to meet Connor’s pace, wrapping his arms around his waist to keep him steady as they drove each other wild on the back seat of the taxi. Stefan grunted as he flooded Connor’s insides with his new cum, continuing to thrust into him. Connor cried out as the sensation drove him over the edge once more, wriggling in Stefan’s lap.  

The taxi pinged at them, helpfully informing them that they’d arrived home. They didn’t even bother to dress as they exitedthe taxi after paying, simply picking their clothes up and making a dash for the front door. Luckily, their neighbours were all at work although they did give poor old Mrs Lake from across the road a fright. Connor got the door open and Stefan practically dragged him through it, pinning him to the wall as he shut the door. Stefan kissed him hard and deep, tongues battling for dominance as he pinned him up and brought him down on his cock once more, thrusting in and out in a frenzied manner. It was like all other thoughts had slipped out of their minds and that this was the only important thing they needed to do. They brought each other over the edge once more as Connor clamped down on Stefan, milking him for everything he had. Stefan moaned as he filled Connor back up, his cock sliding out of him easily with all of his come inside him, some of it even sliding down Connor’s thigh. They panted for a moment before they moved to the kitchen counter and Stefan bent him over it, sliding back into him with very little effort. He was going to make sure Connor was as full as he could get him. Connor, in the meantime, had told his system to release some eggs in the hope that one of them got fertilised. It was a bit of a risk releasing more than one but he wanted to make sure they had the best possible chance.

He reached down to play with himself as Stefan thrust into him as tears of pleasure ran down his face. Stefan slid out of him, flipping him over to pick him up and place him on the counter. He slid right back in and the new angle made Connor cry out in absolute pleasure as Stefan was able to go deeper. He drove into Connor as hard as he could as he filled him up once more. He could even feel the slight bulge under his hand from all of the come that was inside Connor’s system. Connor’s systems were working overtime as he tried to cool himself down. He went to sit on the bed, legs wobbly, after asking Stefan if he could equip his exotic cock. Stefan had nodded and headed into the bathroom to switch his parts.

It gave Connor enough time to cool down, although he’d had to plug himself up to stop himself leaking all over the place. Stefan came back in after a few minutes, his now exotic, blue cock proudly bouncing up and down as he walked over to Connor. He nudged Connor back so that he was lying back on the bed before Stefan took the plug out, quickly replacing it with his own cock. He groaned as Connor wrapped his legs around him, forcing him deeper into him as he thrust. His cock slid in and out, the knot stopping at Connor’s entrance a few time before Stefan managed to slide the knot into Connor’s loose hole. They both cried out, so close to the edge, as Stefan drove the knot into him again and again, the feeling of it against his walls causing Connor to cling to him, unable to do much else. Connor’s walls clamped down on Stefan as he came and Stefan groaned as he filled Connor up once again as the knot inflated inside him, causing them to be stuck together. Stefan collapsed on top of Connor before he rolled them both onto their sides; knotted cock settled within Connor and not budging anytime soon. Stefan gently ran his hand through Connor’s hair as they both decided to sleep as they waited for the knot to deflate.

Hank found them there after work, Stefan still nestled in Connor even though he’d deflated hours ago. Hank simply shook his head as he pulled the covers over them.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get a surprise and Connor hates morning sickness.

It was a few weeks later and Hank was woken up by the sound of vomiting. 

He rolled out of bed, half asleep, and headed into the bathroom as he gently opened the door. He found Connorsitting on the floor and bent over the toilet, throwing up Thirium, his back heaving with the effort. Being an android, it was all he could throw up as he and Stefan had yet to get the upgrades that allowed them to eat or drink. Hank knelt next to Connor as he rubbed his back in a soothing manner as he continued to heave. He looked up at Hank and he had to feel sorry for him, Connor looked absolutely miserable and done with his life at that moment. Once he’d flushed the toilet Hank bent down to pick Connor up. He carried him through to the living room and laid him on the couch. He placed a bucket next to him in case he needed to throw up again. He asked him to run a self-diagnostic as he went to grab more Thirium out of the fridge.

He sat down in a nearby chair once he’s handed Connor the Thirium. He glanced at Connor, whose whole face at a glazed, far of look to it. He asked him what was wrong and Connor just smiled at him as he patted his stomach. The self-diagnostic had confirmed his suspicions, he was 6 weeks along.

* * *

 Connor decided that morning sickness sucked.

He’d also decided that calling it ‘morning sickness’ was bullshit, since it wasn’t just limited to the mornings. Nines sympathised with him as he’d gone through the same thing as Connor when he was carrying Ayla. Even the smell of coffee sent him running to the bathroom, which meant Hank had to forgo his morning coffee before work. Luckily, once they got to work the bullpen was open enough so the coffee smell didn’t bother Connor so much. They kept a well-stocked fridge of Thirium and Nutritional Blocks that Connor had to consume both at home and at work and everyone was looking after the pregnant android.

* * *

Stefan took Connor to his 12 week scan.

Connor was nervous; it would be the first time they would get to see their child. After booking in at reception, they took a seat in the waiting area. It was a clean looking place, with light wooden floors and peach walls. The chairs were comfortably padded and various reading materials could be found on the tables. Connor wasn’t interested in reading though, he just sat with Stefan as he ran his own fingers over the tiny bump that was already showing. He jumped slightly as he heard his name being called out and he stood up, nervously. Stefan stood up with him and took his hand into his own, giving it a gentle squeeze. The Sonographer gave them both a smile, gesturing for Connor to take a seat on the bed. She ran through the usual questions with them before she nodded and told Connor to lie back.

She apologised for the coldness of the gel as she rubbed it over his stomach. He flinched slightly, Stefan taking Connor’s hand into his own and giving it a squeeze when the Sonographer ran the Doppler over him. It was silent for a moment.

Then there was a heartbeat.

And then two.

* * *

Connor sat on Stefan’s lap later that night as they sat on the couch. He was facing Stefan as Stefan’s cock was nestled inside of him, pulsating gently. Stefan was rubbing Connor’s stomach gently while he lavished his neck and face with kisses. Their pace was slow and neither were in a rush to achieve their orgasm quickly. Stefan’s hand settled on Connor and he tuned into the heartbeats of their children. Neither of them could believe it, they were having twins. Two children to love and lavish with affection, two that Ayla could protect like a big sister figure. Two precious lives that they’d manages to create between them and they couldn’t be happier. The only problem they had was that their home wasn’t really big enough. It was a squeeze with the three of them to start with but luckily, with their savings and the rather large compensation they’d received when Kamski became CEO of CyberLife once more, they had enough to afford whatever they wanted. 

Stefan rocked into Connor slow and steadily, his hand reaching down to play with his clit as they both felt the slow burn beginning to build within. Hank stepped through the door after his shift and spotted them, making him chuckle. He walked over and lent over the back of the couch, work having worn him out, content to watch the two most important people in his life. He did lean over to kiss Connor, causing the android to moan as Hank’s tongue danced with his own. Stefan’s pace picked up once more and soon enough Connor’s walls clamped around him and he came, crying out as he rode his orgasm out on Stefan’s cock. He felt him stiffen up under him and he soon felt his walls being flooded, the feeling of being full was something Connor had always loved.

Hank had settled on the couch beside him and Connor crawled off Stefan with a wet pop, his cum trickling down Connor’s thighs as Connor undid Hank’s belt and popped his jeans open. Hank just laughed at Connor’s antics as he ran a hand through the android’s hair as he took Hank’s hardening length into his mouth. He was a good thing he had no gag reflex as took all of Hank’s cock, he moaned around it as it hit the back of his throat. Hank threw his head back, his hand tightening in Connor’s hair slightly. Stefan slid off the couch to stand behind Connor and he encouraged the other to lift himself up.

He slid back into Connor’s wet hole and he moaned as it almost seemed to suck Stefan back in. He wrapped one around Connor’s stomach as he began to thrust into him. Hank could feel his orgasm looming as Connor bobbed and sucked on his cock, the feeling of it hitting the back of Connor’s throat sending him tumbling towards the edge. They both came at the same time, filling up both of Connor’s holes. He greedily sucked the cum from Hank’s cock, causing the man to moan from the oversensitivity and then Connor came again as he felt Stefan shoot into him. Hank panted from the afterglow while Stefan sat on the floor, Connor sat in his lap.

* * *

They went to bed shortly after they’d taken a shower as they tended to Connor’s every need. They made sure he’d had his blocks before bed and they all snuggled down together; Connor wedged between them. Hank had told him how proud he was of them after they’d told him the news and Connor was practically glowing. 

He stayed that way until he woke up the next morning and rushed to the bathroom to throw up.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor gets frustrated. Nines takes him shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled a little bit with this one.
> 
> Fun fact: The first part of the image is my Connor in Sims 4.

It was the middle of a Thursday morning and Connor was sitting on the bed he shared with Hank and Stefan, his fingers lightly tracing circles on his bump. He remembered Nines’ bump being smaller than this but he wasn’t the one carrying twins.

Twins… Connor still couldn’t believe it. They were being blessed not by one but two beautiful children… two beautiful girls, in fact. He and Nines were going shopping later that week for baby clothes and he couldn’t wait. He hummed to himself until he gasped as he was suddenly struck by a wave of arousal. Ever since his morning sickness had worn off, he’d been hit by random bursts of arousal instead, much to his annoyance. Luckily, he’d taken the day off after a particularly hard case had been wrapped up so at least he wasn’t stuck at the DPD in his state.

He grunted as he shuffled a bit further back on the bed so he was sitting a bit more upright, before he lifted his hips to peel his boxers and sweatpants off, tossing them to the corner of the bedroom without much thought. He reached down to rub his fingers along his folds, his fingers brushing at the nub that lay within. He let out a small groan at the feeling as he strokedhis fingers up and down, dipping in and out and the feelings sent small shock waves through his system. He tried to insert his fingers into himself but no matter what he tried he was unable to get them deep enough to brush against his most sensitive spots. He growled as he tried to switch positions but try as he might, he just couldn’t reach.

He grabbed a pillow and screamed into it out of sheer frustration.

Stefan came back after he’d finished his private work for the day to find Connor sobbing into the pillow, surrounded by toys and vibrators. Apparently he’d tried to use the toys but those had failed too. Stefan looked on in sympathy as he walked around to kneel by Connor, gently taking the pillow and drying the tears from his eyes. He kissed him gently on the lips, encouraging him to open his mouth to him. Connor moaned into the kiss, parting his lips to let Stefan in as their tongues tangled in a dance. They didn’t taste of much, but the feeling of their union caused Connor to moan lightly.

Stefan pulled back from the kisses to work his way down Connor’s body, leaving a trail of small marks and licks along each of his thighs as he nudged Connor onto his back for better access. He settled between Connor’s thighs and his tongue darted out to slip in between Connor’s folds, causing him to moan lightly. Stefan smiled as he scooted closer to suck on the nub and Connor cried out, overstimulated from his own attempts. Stefan’s tongue dipped to lick along the folds and it caused Connor to buck into Stefan’s face which caused him to chuckle and pat Connor’s thigh. He pulled back to pull his own clothes off and it caused Connor whined at the lack of touch. Stefan chuckled once more as he tugged Connor forward so he was lying on the edge of the bed and Connor cried out as Stefan slid into him and his sensitive spots were finally being hit. 

He wrapped his legs around Stefan, forcing him deeper into him and he moaned loudly as his fingers curled into the sheets below him. Stefan had picked up the pace and was using one of his hands to rub at Connor. Connor didn’t last long and he tumbled over the edge, clamping down on Stefan and causing him to come too; filling Connor up with his cum. He bent over Connor as his body trembled and then he kissed him gently, the kiss full of love as Connor kissed him back. Connor moved back onto the bed and turned onto his side. Stefan crawled into bed to spoon him from behind as they fell asleep together, his hands placed gently on Connor’s bump, feeling the twins’ movements under them.

* * *

It was early on a Saturday morning and Connor sat in the passenger seat of the car while Nines drove them to the nearby mall. Gavin was over at Connor’s house with Stefan as they looked after Ayla while Hank was at work. 

They parked as close to the mall as they could and they headed inside. Connor got a few strange looks as they walked towards the baby shop but it was more because of the size of his bump rather than the fact that he was a pregnant android. Thanks to Connor, they’d already set up the nursery in Cole’s old room (which had caused Hank some grief but the androids had been there to support him) and all they needed were clothes and other things, like bottles etc. Nines grabbed a trolley basket as he had a funny feeling Connor was going to want a lot of things.

They walked around for a while, Connor putting various things in the trolley including adorable clothes, outfits for twin girls, bottles, pacifiers and even matching bibs. The trolley was practically overflowing and Nines couldn’t help but chuckle at Connor as he stood there fussing over tiny shoes. Nines picked up a couple of jackets, admiring the way they looked. It was just before Christmas and the mall was covered in decorations. The twins wouldn’t be born in time for the big day but that didn’t stop Connor buying a hideous maternity Christmas jumper. It had two turkeys on it and had flashing lights on. All Nines could do was shake his head as they headed to the checkout.

They took the bags back to the car, putting them in the trunk when Connor was struck with another bout of arousal. He whimpered as he rubbed his thighs together and Nines looked over at him. He knew what was happening as he’d gone through the same thing. He quickly unlocked the car and Connor quickly got in. Nines drove the car for a couple of minutes until they found a mostly empty underground car park. They got out of the car and Nines looked around. The coast was clear and he waved a finger at Connor. Connor went over to Nines and Nines gently pushed him back so that his back was resting on the hood of the car. Nines made short work of pulling down Connor’s pants and boxers before he slowly slid a finger into him. Connor wailed as the finger stroked his inner walls and he squirmed under Nines’ touches. Nines kept an eye out as he inserted another finger and he curled his fingers into Connor’s walls. He knew they’d need to be quick with this, so he started to rub at Connor’s nub as well and it caused Connor to yelp. Nines bent down to capture Connor’s lip, silencing him.

He pumped his fingers in and out of Connor and it wasn’t long before Connor’s walls tightened around Nines’ fingers and Connor was squirting over his hand as he rode out his orgasm. Nines held him through it and stroked Connor’s hair before he cleaned him off with tissues that were in the car and pulled his clothes back up. He heard a gasp and a little old lady was staring at them with shock on her face. Nines just rolled his eyes and bent down to kiss the top of Connor’s bump, stroking it lovingly. They may not be his children, but he was going to love them all the same. He helped a barely responsive Connor back into the car and they headed home, Connor falling asleep as soon as the car started up, the vibrations soothing him into a peaceful sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines is aroused from helping Connor, so goes home to get some relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just pure Reed900 smut.

Nines returned home after taking Connor home after shopping, feeling rather aroused. He’d helped Connor out earlier but now he needed to take care of himself.

He slipped into the apartment he and Gavin shared with their daughter quietly, hanging his coat up by the door and taking his shoes off. The apartment was quiet, the only noises coming from the TV in the living room. He walked down the hallway and peeked into Ayla’s room, only to chuckle at the sight. Gavin was sitting in the rocking chair with Ayla, fast asleep. He’d given her an afternoon bottle and now the two of them were sleeping peacefully. He shut the door quietly to let them sleep.

It didn’t solve his problem though and he sighed as he sat on the couch. He wriggled out of his jeans and underwear, leaving him in just the black turtleneck he’d worn to go shopping. He reached down and ran a finger over his fold. He let out a moan at the feeling and he could feel just how wet he had become. He imagined it was Gavin who was doing this to him as he moaned slightly louder at the thought. He slipped his finger into the folds, gently stroking at his own clit, as he brought his other hand up to his mouth in an attempt to keep himself quiet so he wouldn’t wake them up. He then used his other fingers to rub at the nub, which caused him to tremble under his own touch. He activated the vibrating functions in his fingers, an upgrade which he thoroughly enjoyed either solo or when he used it on Gavin to drive him wild. He moaned into his hand when he felt his clit swell under his thumbs.

He decided that he needed more and he removed his other hand from his face as he reached down to insert a finger or two into himself, not even needing to wet them as he was already leaking. He adjusted himself on the couch so that one foot was up on it, giving him better access to himself in the process. He groaned as he pumped his fingers in and out of himself, the noise ringing out in the apartment. He inserted a third finger as his walls fluttered around them and he let out a long, loud groan. He imagined that Gavin was thrusting his fingers into him, whispering words of encouragement to him as he went. Nines’ face was a dark blue as he hit his sweet spot over and over, causing him to cry out in pleasure. He rubbed his clit harder, the fire pooling in his gut as he kept going. He was so focused on his pleasure that he didn’t hear the door open at the end of the hallway.

He thrusted the fingers in and out of himself as hard as he could, crying out as the tension in him snapped and he came all over himself, squirting liquid as he continued to thrust into himself and even managing to hit the coffee table. His body trembled as the shocks ran through his system, causing his legs to twitch and his walls to contract around his fingers. He sighed as he removed his fingers, placed his leg back on the floor and leaned back into the couch. His eyes snapped open as he heard a chuckle and he looked up to see Gavin grinning down at him.

Nines’ face went a very deep shade of blue as he realised he’d been caught and he stuttered as he tried to cover himself up in shame. This just caused Gavin to laugh as he pushed himself up and off the couch, walking around the couch to kneel in front of the android. He nudged Nines’ legs apart and lent in, licking up the juices that Nines had been leaking. It caused Nines to groan from the oversensitivity as he laid a hand on Gavin’s head. It only encouraged Gavin further as his tongue dipped further in as he licked and sucked at Nines. His tongue then found Nine’s entrance and he pushed his tongue in, as far as it would go. Nines cried out as he gripped Gavin’s hair, the fire beginning to pool once again. He tugged Gavin up and away from him, much to Gavin’s displeasure, only for him to moan as Nines pulled his sweatpants down to reveal his half hard cock.

Nines took it in his hand, stroking him up and down slowly. Gavin moaned as his cock swelled to full mast as Nines’ quick fingers made short work of the task. He growled as he pushed Nines back onto the couch, hooking a leg over his shoulder and positioning himself at his entrance. Nines gave him a nod and Gavin slowly slid into him, his slick hole greedily drawing him in until he filled him up completely. He they both groaned as Gavin began to thrust into him slowly, his hand roaming up Nines’ hip and under the turtleneck to rub at a nipple. Nines looked thoroughly fucked as Gavin ran his thumb over one nipple before moving onto the other. He then bent down to nibble at Nines’ neck, biting down hard enough so that Nines could feel it but not hard enough to break his teeth. He licked and nibbled his way along Nines’ neck before switching to the other side as his pace picked up. Nines groaned and reached between them to rub at himself furiously as Gavin groaned into his ear.

Nines felt his walls clench around Gavin as he came once more, his juices squirting everywhere as Gavin continued his pace, getting faster. Nines was being overwhelmed as his body shook and his core temperature was rising, but he didn’t care. He wanted Gavin to come inside him and fill him up to the brim, no matter what his systems might say. Gavin’s pace was relentless and all Nines could do was lie there and take it as Gavin grunted loudly, his thrust erratic as he drew close to the end. Nines gasped as he suddenly felt Gavin buck hard into him, spilling his seed into Nines with a few thrusts and it caused Nines to tumble over the edge once more, walls clamping around Gavin as he milked him for everything he had. Gavin collapsed on top of him, a mess of fluids and sweat as he panted to cool down his overheated body. Nines hugged him close and ran his hands through his hair. They both fell asleep on the couch, snuggled up together as they forgot to clean Nines out.

He was pregnant again by the end of the month.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two pregnant androids find creative ways to satisfy each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the lack of update last week, i’m going to try and squeeze two out this week.

Dealing with two pregnant androids was starting to get on everyone else’s nerves.

Connor was forever complaining about his back and his sizable bump at almost 32 weeks pregnant with the twins. Nines was tired as, although his bump was considerably smaller bump at 10 weeks, he had an energetic child who was on her feet and running around to deal with. Even Stefan had decided to visit New Jericho to speak to Markus about his private work, just to get him out of the house for a few hours. Currently it was just Connor and Nines at Hank’s house, Hank and Gavin at work on a Thursday afternoon. Ayla had been put to bed in one of the twins’ new cots for an afternoon nap, so it left the two androids lying on the bed in Connor and Hank’s bedroom.

Nines had Connor propped up on some pillows so his back wouldn’t kill him as he gently ran his hands over Connor’s bump. Nines was fascinated with it, it was so much bigger than his at that stage with Ayla and Connor had to keep reminding him that there were two babies in there and not just the one. It didn’t stop Nines from touching it and listening to the children within, not that Connor minded. He often turned up his own audio processors to listen to their heartbeats that were so in sync it was hard to tell there were two of them at times.

Nines gave Connor’s stomach a rub before his hand trailed down to Connor’s folds. Connor hadn’t even bothered to put underwear on that morning and Nines could tell the other was already aroused by the blush on his face and the way his legs trembled slightly. At almost 32 weeks, Connor was a bit limited on what he could do in the bedroom, but Nines opened a nearby drawer and pulled some toys out. He gave Connor’s thigh a light squeeze as he settled in between his legs and ran a finger up his already wet folds. Nines chuckled at this and inserted one finger into Connor and the other trembled, his walls squeezing around Nines. He withdrew the finger to lick at it and Connor moaned at the sight as his face went a darker shade of blue. Nines reinserted the finger along with another as he began to pump his fingers in and out of him slowly. Connor threw his head back against the bed as he was oversensitive and the simple act of Nines fingering him almost sent him over the edge.

Nine chuckled as he withdrew the finger, causing a whine to come from Connor’s throat. Nines shushed him with kisses to his inner thighs before he took an egg shaped vibrator. He slowly inserted it into Connor and then turned it on with the remote. The shocks sent Connor tumbling over the edge as his juices squirted all over the bed. His body trembled as the vibrator caused his legs to spread a little more and it left Connor panting for more. Nines smiled as he took a nearby dildo, thankful once more that they didn’t have refractory periods, and slowly slid it into Connor causing the vibrator to press further into him and caused Connor cry out loudly. Nines looked up at him and asked if he was alright which caused Connor to nod and beg him to not stop. This caused Nines to simply laugh lightly and he thrust the dildo in and out of Connor slowly.  Connor whimpered with the pleasure and begged for him to go faster which Nines obeyed.

Connor writhed on the bed as Nines picked up the pace and he could feel the vibrations deep inside as well as the dildo rubbing against his walls. The fire built up in his abdomen once more and, with a loud cry, came once more as Nines continued his pace. He thrust the dildo into Connor as he rode his orgasm before Connor slumped back onto the bed, panting as his internal fans worked overtime to cool him down. Nines removed the dildo and turned off the vibrator, inserting his fingers inside Connor to gently slide the vibrator out of him, which caused Connor to shiver at the loss of feeling full.

Nines placed the used toys to the side before he lifted his own hips to slide his underwear and sweatpants off. Getting Connor off had gotten Nines worked up. Luckily, because of his smaller bump, he was more able to do something about it himself as he looked for more toys to play with. He found a dildo with a ‘rabbit’ vibrator attached and smiled as he placed it down next to himself. He took the hand that was still covered in Connor’s slick and inserted the fingers into himselfand moaned. Connor looked over to him and gave him a warm smile, too spent to even move at that moment.  Nines worked himself open, moaning as he felt the pleasure throughout his systems. Once he was ready he used his hand that had bene inside himself to slick up the dildo before his positioned it at his own entrance and slide it in. His body squeezed around the intrusion and Nines struggled to not come at that moment. He then pressed the button to make the vibrator part hum on the lowest setting. He began to thrust it in and out slowly, moaning as he felt the vibrator rub up against his clit as he thrust it in and out. He turned the vibrator up as he picked up the pace, spreading his legs wide open so that he could get it in as far as it would go.

He moaned as he hit that sweet spot inside and he cried out with the pleasure, his body lifting slightly off the bed as he thrust into himself as hard as he could. Connor smiled as he scooted closer to run his hand down Nines’ side and pulling him into a kiss. Nines moaned as he came around the dildo, his juices joining Connor’s own as he continued to fuck himself. He didn’t stop though as he brought him to orgasm for a second time and his back arched off the bed in pleasure. Connor reached down to pull the dildo out of Nines and turned it off, tossing into onto the other pile. 

He turned over to lie on his side so that Nines could spoon him from behind. They both smiled and left into rest mode together, exhausted.

Hank ended up changing the sheets later that night, mumbling that he was wasn’t going to sleep under damp, android soaked sheets.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor goes into labour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter without smut? My word...
> 
> Graphic descriptions of child birth though.

 

When Connor went into labour at 37 weeks pregnant, his partners actually breathed a sigh of relief.

They’d just finished moving into their new home and decorating the nursery for the twins. They’d gone for a light purple theme after much debating amongst themselves and they just were glad everything was ready in time. Hank and Stefan had put the cribs up, refusing to let Connor help with anything heavier than sorting out baby clothes and blankets. Connor griped and moaned at them but in the end had to settle for sitting in the rocking chair as his lovers worked, cradling his bump fondly as they worked.

Connor had taken to staying in their new bed for the last couple of weeks, his back pain finally too much too bear as the twins grew in size. He felt like the size of a house, despite the reassurances of his lovers so when he went into labour they knew the end was in sight. Stefan had walked into the bedroom one early May morning to find Connor clutching at his stomach and a light blue puddle staining the sheets. He quickly picked him up as he called for Hank to start the car. Hank took one glance at them and nodded as he put his shoes in, grabbing his keys for the car as he headed out the door. Stefan held Connor close to him, muttering soothing words to him as he laid him in the back of the car, sliding in and resting Connor’s head on his lap. He soothed him as a contraction rolled over him and realised with a little bit of horror just how close together the contractions were.

Stefan yelled at Hank to hurry up and he did so but then cursed as he got pulled over by a fellow cop. Chris Miller was on patrol and was a bit shocked to see Hank breaking the speed limit, when he thought the Lieutenant knew better. He pulled him over to ask him why he did so, only to be interrupted as a scream came from the back of the car. Hank jumped out of the car, pushing Chris out of the way; as he rushed around to pull the door open on Connor’s side. Chris stood behind Hank and paled as he realised just what was going on, having children himself. He also realised there was no way there were getting to the hospital on time and he went to open the trunk of the car, grabbing the spare blankets that were always kept in there in case they got stuck somewhere during the middle of winter as well as the first aid kit.

He passed one of the blankets to Hank, who managed to lift Connor enough to slide it under him and he draped another over his knees as he pulled Connor’s sweatpants and underwear off. Hank swore as he could already see the baby’s head, pulling on a pair of latex gloves as Connor let out another scream. Stefan positioned himself so that Connor could lean on him as he gripped his hand. Hank told Connor to push when the next contraction hit and he did so, chin coming down to meet his chest as he gave it all he had. He panted and pushed for the next ten minutes until the baby’s head was finally out. Hank patted his leg and told him to pant as he gently worked the shoulders out. With one final push, the first baby slid out of Connor and into Hank’s waiting arms. Hank took the tiny baby and cut the cord before he wrapped her in a smaller blanket, clearing her airways and he smiled as she began to scream. He handed the baby to Chris, who took her into his arms and he rocked her back and forth in an attempt to soothe her. Connor glanced up at the tiny bundle and smiled but it was short lived as the other baby moved into position, determined to follow her sister out quickly.

Connor groaned as he panted and pushed his way through another 30 minutes of labour before Hank could once again see the baby’s head beginning to crown. Connor screamed once more and Hank could swear he heard the crack of plastic as Connor squeezed Stefan’s hand for all he was worth, screaming and cursing. Hank spotted the pained look on Stefan’s face and guessed he was right about the poor android’s hand. His attention was brought back down as Connor began to push and he reached forward to help the baby’s head out. He told Connor to stop pushing once he saw that the cord was wrapped around the baby’s neck twice. He hooked his finger on the cord and glad he wasn’t too tight. He managed to pull the cord over the head and freed the baby just as another contraction hit Connor. Hank encouraged him to pant once more as the shoulders slipped out and with a final push; she joined her sister in the outside world. He cut the cord and wrapped her up, also clearing her airways as he rubbed her back to encourage her to breathe. It took a moment but she took a gasp and began to softly cry in Hank’s arms. He smiled fondly at her and then passed her over to Stefan who looked at her in awe. He softly stroked the side of her face as Connor delivered the placenta, which Hank placed in a plastic bag, tying a secure knot in it and placing in it the trunk. 

Chris smiled as Hank cleaned Connor up before he handed the first born over to him. He settled the baby on Connor’s chest, who settled once she could hear his thirium pump in his chest. Connor smiled as his tiny daughter as he swung his legs around so that he was leaning on Stefan, gazing at both of their baby girls. The one he was holding they named Hazel, while the baby girl Stefan had a hold of was to be named Isabelle. They couldn’t believe that they were parents and Connor wept a little into Stefan’s shoulder out of happiness. Chris smiled at them and escorted them to the hospital. 

Due to being three weeks early, they kept Connor and the babies in overnight on the delivery ward while Hank took Stefan to get his hand seen to. Luckily it was only minor cracks that would heal with his self-healing program. They went to join Connor back on the ward where the nurses showed the pair of proud new parents how to properly feed and change their babies. Hank also watched on, having not changed a diaper since Cole was a tiny baby himself. They dressed the babies in cute little outfits and settled in for the night, holding them close and cooing over them. They were discharged the next morning and they came home to Gavin and Nines waiting for them with gifts and balloons. They showed the babies to Ayla, who was a toddler, and she gurgled in confusion which caused Nines to laugh fondly at her.

They settled the babies in a Moses basket made for twins and they held each other’s hands while they slept. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stefan ties up Connor in the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to the smut :3

Taking care of the twins was surprisingly easy when there were three adults living in the same household. It helped that the twins seemed to do everything at the same time. They slept, had their bottles and even had their diapers changed at the same time. Hank often found the two androids snuggled up on the couch with their daughters, gently cooing and fussing over them.

It had been a couple of months and the twins had gotten into a pattern, sleeping through the night and generally being very good babies. The same couldn’t be said for their fathers at that moment in time. Connor was on the bed, his hands tied to the headboard and his eyes covered by a blindfold. Stefan hovered around him, occasionally running his hands over Connor’s chest and down his middle to tease his cock, causing Connor to cry out. There was no pattern to Stefan’s touches and Connor didn’t know when it was going to happen next. His legs kicked about uselessly and Stefan tied his ankles to the bottom of the bed, making sure Connor was completely immobile. Connor wept out, begging for Stefan to touch him as he cock slapped against his stomach, hard and tinged purple. 

Stefan eventually took pity on him, taking Connor’s cock in his hand and giving it a few languid strokes. Connor cried out as he twitched in Stefan’s hand, already oversensitive as he came all over his stomach, coating himself in the pale blue substance. Stefan smiled softly as he gave Connor a few more strokes before letting his cock go. He then reached down to insert his come-covered finger into Connor, causing him to cry out. He inserted another finger into him, gently stretching him and causing tears to run down Connor’s face. Once Stefan was done, he leant over to kiss the tears off Connor’s cheeks. Connor himself hadn’t said the safe word, so Stefan was happy to continue. He picked an anal plug off the side of the bed and slicked it up with Connor’s own juices before sliding it into Connor’s waiting hole. Connor bucked as he did so and Stefan ran his hand over Connor’s chest to soothe him.

Stefan straddled Connor on the bed and he lifted himself up slightly to pull his own anal plug out. He slid out of him, already loose from his own preparation earlier. He sat on Connor’s legs as he reached down to stroke Connor back to full hardness, stroking himself at the same time. He got up off Connor’s legs and hovered himself over his cock before grabbing it to position it. Stefan then sunk down onto Connor, a little at a time as he was slowly filled up. He bottomed out and rocked back and forth on Connor and it caused him to cry out once more as he tried and failed to thrust into Stefan. He could only lie there and take what Stefan felt like doing to him at the time. Stefan lent forward to kiss Connor deeply and Connor opened his mouth to him, their tongues dancing with each other as they fought for dominance.

Stefan’s own cock twitched against his stomach, painfully hard and aching to be touched. Stefan ignored it for the moment as he slowly rode Connor, thrusting himself back and forth on his cock as he caused Connor to cry out in sheer pleasure. Stefan brought himself back to an upright position as he placed his hands on Connor’s chest as he then lifted himself up and down as fast as he could. He moaned loudly as Connor’s cock brushed up against his most sensitive spots and stars appeared in his vision for a moment. He grabbed his own cock and pumped himself erratically as he cried out loudly. It didn’t take long to send himself flying over the edge, spraying his own stomach as his load shot out and he squeezed around Connor, causing the other to come inside him and fill himStefan panted as he came down from his high and he rested on Connor for a moment, still buried inside him as he listened to his thirium pump under his head. Stefan smiled softly when he felt the pump going harder than normal before it began to slow down. He pulled the blindfold off Connor to see the face of someone who had been absolutely wrecked. Stefan then had a wicked idea.

He slid down the bed and untied Connor’s ankles so that his legs were free. He slid his own plug back into himself so that Connor’s juices wouldn’t leak out of him. He gently pulled the plug out of Connor, earning a gasp from him as Stefan slowly worked his own cock back to being hard. He lined himself up as he slid into Connor’s hole and the other moaned loudly. His legs lifted up to wrap around Stefan’s waist and draw him closer, forcing him to brush against Connor’s prostate. Stefan began to thrust him and out of him slowly, his hand roaming all over Connor as he did so. Connor’s legs had locked around Stefan as Stefan’s pace picked up. He leant forward to run his hand over Connor’s chest, pinching one of the pink, hard nipples in between his fingers before moving to the other. Connor was crying once more from the pleasure overwhelming his systems as his internal fans struggled to cool him down. He cried out loudly once more as he came over his stomach again and squeezedaround Stefan, causing him to unload inside Connor. Connor’s legs went lax as he body forced him into a soft reset. Stefan just chuckled as he untied his lover’s arms and he brought him into a loving hug as he held him close on the bed.

Hank could be found chuckling from the living room, baby Hazel in his arms as he fed her and baby Isabelle lying on her back on a play mat as she bats and the soft stars and moons dangling from above. It was the first time they’d had since the babies were born and Hank reckoned they deserved it for looking after the babies so well. Hank placed the bottle down when Hazel was finished and he smiled at her, cooing and waving his fingers which caused the baby to giggle. He placed her on the floor next to her sister and went to check on the other two as the noises died down. He looked in and smiled as they both had fallen asleep. He took a spare blanket and draped it over them as he kissed them both on the forehead.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor & Stefan take the kids Christmas shopping and Hank has a surprise for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost track of Ayla’s age so I went with just over two years old.
> 
> Have some Christmas fluff... in the middle of May. What eve—
> 
> 20 chapters, over 6000 hits and 150+ kudos. Thank you for loving my nonsense! 💕

The twins were just over six months old by the time Nines went into labour with his and Gavin’s second child on the 18th of December. Connor and Stefan had been roped into babysitting Ayla, who had just turned two the month before. With it being so close to Christmas, they’d decided to take the twins and Ayla out last-minute Christmas shopping. Connor pushed the twins in their double stroller while occasionally sipping on a gingerbread coffee, the androids recently getting the ability to eat and drink. Stefan had Ayla sitting on his shoulders and the pair of them were busy sucking on candy canes while they shopped. They already bought a bunch of fancy and exotic teas for Connor in an ornate box that wasalready gift wrapped. They bought some new parts and accessories for Stefan to try in the bedroom and were just looking for something for Hank and the others.

Connor looked over just as Stefan had bought three scarf and hat sets from one of the Christmas stalls. One set for Ayla with was a pale pink with a glitter effect and two for the twins, one in lilac and one in mint, both decorated in tiny white Christmas trees. It was then that Ayla’s stomach rumbled, causing her to pout as Stefan laughed quietly. He took her off his shoulders and held her hand as they headed into a nearby McDonalds. Connor sat down with the twins still in the stroller as he helped Ayla into a toddler high chair as Stefan went and ordered some food for them.

Connor was just settling the babies with their bottles as Stefan returned with their food. The twins had just started to hold their bottles on their own and they drank as they watched people walk by, receiving the occasional coo from older ladies. Stefan had put Ayla’s food on the tray in front of her and the toddler happily chewed on her chicken nuggets, her baby teeth growing in steadily at her age. Both Stefan and Connor had burger and fries and Connor had to laugh while eating his as Stefan had to constantly stop Ayla from shoving fries up her nose. She also had cheesy bites and was having fun pulling them apart and getting the cheese everywhere. Once the twins were feed and asleep, they finished their food and got ice-cream to go for Ayla. Stefan once again picked her up and placed her on his shoulders as she ate it happily.

They eventually settled on getting Hank tickets online to the next Detroit Gears game and were happy to learn that the service had next day delivery. They walked around the market for a while longer, picking up bits and pieces and finding a selection of coffees for Gavin and a book set of Nines’ favourite author before they decided to head home.

* * *

Christmas came and they’d decided to celebrate it at the Anderson house to give Nines and Gavin a break. Connor and Stefan had been up all morning, prepping the veg and turkey. The boys were excited as they’d actually be able to join in and eat this year. The babies were lying on their backs in the living room as Hank watched over them, Hazel trying her best to roll over and onto her front. There was a large Christmas tree and under it was a pile of presents, mostly for the twins and Ayla who was coming over with her fathers and new baby brother. Hank got up off the couch as he heard a knock and he opened the door, ushering the family in from the snowstorm outside. Nines had the tiny newborn, named Oliver, in a sling and he was snuggled up to Nines’ chest fast asleep. Hank smiled fondly at the baby and gently brushed the brown curly hair from his face. Gavin put the presents he’d brought over under the tree and chuckled as he bent down to wave at the twins, who were gurgling and wiggling, trying to reach him.

Soon enough, the lunch was ready and everyone sat around the table in the dining room. Even Ayla was sat in a high chair with her own lunch, although she was making a grand old mess as she ate. The androids thoroughly enjoyed the food, the turkey being the best part for them both. Dessert was also eaten and, once Ayla had been cleaned, they all sat around the tree on the couches to pen their presents. Hank was delighted at the tickets and smiled broadly at his boys. Stefan blushed a dark blue when he opened his presents and even more so at the ones Nines and Gavin had got him. Connor was very pleased with the teas and the tea brewer he received while Ayla helped the twins open their presents up. The girls all got various toys and plushies and Ayla giggled in glee, going around hugging them all in thanks. Connor looked over to Hank, who seemed very nervous. Hank looked at Connor and Stefan and asked them to sit next to each other, which they did. Hank blushed red as he looked at them both and then got down on one knee.

He explained to them just how much better his life had become with them in it and that he couldn’t imagine life without them. They both gasped as Hank pulled out a ring box and opened it, revealing two rings inside, sliver with a blue band in the middle. He looked up at them and shyly asked them if they would take an old man like himself as their husband. He let out a cry as he was tackled to the floor, gleeful shouts of ‘yes!’ flooding his ears and causing him to beam happily as his two androids snuggled into him. Gavin sat there laughing at the scene while Nines just shook his head as he filmed the entire thing. Hank sat up and slipped a ring onto each of their fingers and was assaulted by a barrage of kisses for his efforts as music played in the background.

Hank really couldn’t imagine his life without all of them in it.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Nines take the kids to the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologise, work has been hectic.

April had arrived and the twins were just over ten months old. Hazel was up and toddling around, driving her parents crazy as they tried to keep her out of everything she could get her tiny little hands on. Isabelle was crawling but not quite on her feet yet, although her parent weren’t worried, they had a feeling their precious girl would be up and walking soon too. Connor scooped Hazel up off the floor as she tried to eat Sumo’s food, causing the girl to let out a squeal in delight. He chuckled and carried her over to her high chair, Isabelle already waiting as he put Hazel in hers. He then gave them their breakfast, which consisted of scrambled eggs and a sippy cup of formula for them both.

He smiled as he sipped his own coffee as the children ate. Hazel was enjoying mushing her food between her fingers before shoving it in her face and causing quite a mess. Isabelle was a little calmer, picking the eggs up with her hands too but managing to get most of it into her mouth. Connor eventually helped Hazel with her food and then cleaned both of their face before letting them out of their chairs.

He’d just placed Hazel on the floor when Hank emerged from the bathroom. He smiled and walked over to Connor, giving him a quick kiss before waving to the babies and heading into work. Connor’s maternity leave was almost up and he was worried about not being with the babies 24/7 but they’d found a good nursery the twins could go to 3 days a week and Stefan would be home the rest of the week, as he could cut his own hours own being a private investigator.

Today, Nines was coming over with Ayla and Oliver. They planned to take the children to the local park to get out of the house for a while and Connor was looking forward to it. He dressed the twins, one at a time, in adorable matching outfits and cleaned himself up just as there was a knock at the door. He gave Nines a soft smile as he opened it and stood on his toes to give him a quick kiss. Nines smiled and kissed him back before asking if they were ready to go. Connor gave him a soft smile and nodded, picking the twins up and strapping them into their stroller. He gave Sumo a pat and the elderly dog gave him a soft boof, content to just lie around the house when his owners weren’t at home. Connor smiled once more as he pushed the stroller out of the front door and Nines followed, locking the door behind him.

* * *

 

It was a nice, spring day as they walked along. Connor pointed out the flowers that were beginning to bloom and the other families that were also out that morning. Hazel gurgled as Connor pushed the stroller while Isabelle was more content to sleep, snoring softly. Nines opened the gate to the park with his free hand, Ayla holding the other and Oliver strapped to his chest, and Connor pushed the stroller in. It was early enough that there weren’t too many people at the park and Ayla let go of Nines’ hand to go and play with the other children on the park playset. He called out for her to be careful and she gave him a wave.

Connor decided that the ground was dry enough and he unbuckled the twins, carrying them over to a nearby sandpit. He placed them down and sat next to them as they played with the sand in awe. They let the sand run through their hands and Hazel tried to sink her arms into the sand but didn’t get very far due to how shallow the sandpit was. Nines sat on a nearby bench with Oliver as he had unstrapped him and was feeding him a bottle. At 4 months old, Oliver was a bit too young to be playing with his sister or his cousins and was content to snuggle into his Mama as he fed. Nines smiled fondly at his baby boy, in awe of how green his eyes were; he took after Gavin in that department although he had Nines’ hair colour. A small cry was heard and Nines looked up to find that Connor was now holding a crying Hazel close. The baby had tried to climb out of the sandpit but her foot had caught on the edge of the pit and she’d fallen forward, scraping her knee.

Connor made soothing noises at her in attempt to calm her down and he’d wiped her knee where she’s grazed it. She clung to him tightly as tears streamed down her face as this was the first time she’d fallen somewhere that wasn’t soft. She’d fallen at home but the softness of the carpets meant she’d never been hurt and she’s been badly startled by the sudden pain. Connor ran his fingers through her short brown hair in an attempt to soothe her and it seemed to work as her crying slowed down to sniffles. A small grunt caught his attention though as he looked over to Isabelle. The baby was attempting to stand up on her own two feet as she hung onto a nearby railing. She glanced over to her Mama and sister when she was upright and, with a few tentative steps, managed to walk over to them slowly. She all but flopped into Connor’s side but managed to keep herself upright as she looked up to him in concern, as if she was worried about her sister. Connor smiled with pride as she shifted Hazel onto one arm and picked Isabelle with the other; holding them both close and showering his baby girls with kisses and praise. 

Nines smiled at them as he rocked a sleeping Oliver back and forth in his arms. Connor placed the babies back in the stroller, deciding that they’d had enough excitement for one morning. Ayla ran over and tugged on Nines’ pants, pointing at the ice-cream truck. He smiled and nodded at her, taking her hand as he stood up. He ended up ordering ice-cream for everyone; coffee flavoured for him and Connor, strawberry for Ayla, blue raspberry for Hazel and raspberry for Isabelle. They sat on the bench and ate their ice-creams, the twins managing to get it all over their faces in the process. This just caused Connor to laugh as he pulled out a baby wipe or two to clean them up. The twins soon dozed off in the stroller and Connor helped Nines reposition Oliver on his chest, strapped in securely. Connor then put a bandage on Hazel’s knee to stop the bleeding.

They left the park after they’d finished and look a leisurely stroll home, Ayla happily blabbering to them about her time in nursery. Hey were so glad to be blessed with their children, although Connor’s mind was wandering as he thought it might be time to try for a baby boy...

* * *

He spoke to Stefan that evening and they began trying once the twins were asleep.

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have some fun and Nines has some news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while since the PWP has any actual porn.
> 
> Let’s fix that.

Stefan found himself lying on his back on the bed, his hands handcuffed to the headboard, as Connor crawled onto his lap. Connor was facing away from him and all Stefan could do was stare at Connor’s ass as it wiggled at him without being able to touch. He groaned as Connor settled on him and rubbed his folds against his cock, Connor’s slick juices coating his throbbing member. Hank was standing at the bottom of the bed, gently stroking Stefan’s legs up and down before he reached in between his legs to gently insert a finger into Stefan’s wet hole. Stefan groaned as he twitched against Connor, desperate to be inside him. 

Connor wasn’t in any rush though and he scooted back so that he was sat on Stefan’s face. Stefan moaned once more as Connor grabbed his dick and began to stroke it and his tongue darted out to eagerly lap at Connor’s folds, causing him to cry out. Connor rode Stefan’s face as Hank thrust his fingers in and out of Stefan as Connor bent forward to take Stefan in his mouth, the small swell of his stomach pressed against Stefan as he sucked him for all he was worth. It didn’t take long for both androids to hit their first orgasms as Connor’s juice leaked all over Stefan’s face as he pumped his load into Connor’s mouth. Hank just chuckled as the pair of them as he slowly slid himself into Stefan’s eager hole.

Stefan cried out from the feeling as Connor quickly slide back down him and hovered above Stefan’s cock before sliding down on it. Connor’s hands were planted on the bed as he rode Stefan, his face a dark blue and his artificial skin flushed and his toes curled with pleasure. Hank thrust into Stefan as he leant forward to pull Connor into a sloppy kiss before working his way down to nibble at Connor’s neck. He couldn’t mark him but Connor could still feel the sensations and he keened, making obscene noises as he panted. 

Stefan could only lie there as he took the pleasure from both places and he soon coma once more, filling Connor with his juices as some of them ran down Connor’s thigh to drip on Stefan. The sensation of Stefan’s orgasm caused him to squeeze on Hank, who tumbled over the edge to fill Stefan up and Connor wailed as he clamped down, his own orgasm tearing through him and causing his body to tremble. Hank held him through it and Connor clung to him, gasping slightly as he tried to keep himself from rebooting. Stefan had no such luck and had passed out on the bed. Hank chuckled as he slipped out of Stefan, gently taking a tissue to clean Stefan up as he slowly rebooted, twitching inside Connor and causing him to moan. 

Connor slipped off Stefan and sat on the bed beside him. He gently pulled the plug nestled within him out as he moaned. Hank just shook his head at him as he cleaned himself up. Hank had a normal refractory period for a human and Stefan was still rebooting so Connor took the plug and inserted it into himself. The plug was clean, the only juices being his and Stefan’s as he thrust the plug in and out, relishing the way it stretched him open. His face was still a dark blue as he removed the plug and spread his folds wide open, revealing him to Hank, who leant over to insert two of his fingers into Connor. Connor cried out, bending forward as Hank thrust his fingers in and out, curling to hit Connor’s sensitive spot. Connor, already over sensitive, tumbled over the edge for the last time and he fell back onto the bed, next to Stefan.

Hank smiled and draped a blanket over the both of them.

* * *

 

Stefan was sitting on the couch a few days later, Hazel playing with her toys on his lap, when Connor returned from the doctor. He smiled softly as he sat down on the couch and snuggles into Stefan, taking out a small scan picture from his pocket. Stefan let out a small gasp when he saw their tiny baby in the picture and he wrapped an arm around Connor to hold him close. Hazel looked up in confusion and they showed her the picture, telling her that they were going to be big sisters to a little brother. Hazel clapped her tiny hands in glee and then she giggled as Stefan picked her up and blew raspberries on her tummy. She papped his face with her hands which caused him to gasp in fake shock, which confused the baby until he smiled at her and caused her to giggle again. Connor smiled at them both as he gave is tiny bump a rub. He was only expecting the one this time and he was much smaller than he was with the twins.

Isabelle tugged on Connor’s pants and he picked her up, happy to snuggle with his family on the couch. They even let Hank have pizza that night in celebration.

* * *

Nines popped over later that week when it was just Connor and the twins at home. Hank was at work and Stefan had received some private work that offered a lot of money. He was just in the middle of helping Isabelle walk around the living room to practice her walking when Nines let himself into the house with Oliver, who was now 8 months old and was fussing in Nines’ arms. Connor could tell that some something good had happened as Nines had the biggest smile on his face. He put Oliver down next to Isabelle and the two of them began to play with their toys.

Nines sat on the couch and Connor sat next to him, asking him what was going on. Nines smiled and just held out his hand and Connor gasped at the ring on his finger. It was silver with a blue band running through the middle and Connor hugged Nine, congratulating him and Gavin on their engagement.

Nines told him the story and apparently Gavin had been carrying the ring around for weeks but could never find the right time to ask. It all came to a head in the bullpen of the DPD when Tina yelled, quite loudly, across the room asking Gavin when he was going to pop the question already, which caused Gavin to blush bright red. Nines was going to ask Tina what she meant when Gavin walked out, hands in his pocket. He pulled out the box and grumbled, saying Tina had let it out of the bag and that he might as ask now. Gavin didn’t even have time to ask when Nines picked him up and kissed him deeply, mumbling yes in between kisses. Gavin just blushed more as the whole bullpen clapped for them.

Connor just chuckled, saying that he thought Tina did that on purpose.

Nines agreed.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *bells ring*

Connor, Hank and Stefan decided to have their wedding first, in the fall.

Connor and Stefan stood at the altar of the aisle, the red and gold leaves gently falling around them as they waited for Hank to walk up the aisle. The whole DPD crew were there and Tina was trying hard not to cry at the whole thing. Connor smiled at Stefan as he cradled his now heavy bump. They’d wanted to have the wedding before their son, who they named Luke, arrived and the last few months were a flurry of wedding planning and suit fitting. It was all worth it though to see them so happy, surrounded by their friends and family. Nines and Gavin were sitting at the front with Oliver and the twins.

The wedding march started and all heads turned to see Ayla skipping down the aisle in her silver bridesmaid gown and throwing petals in the air behind her. Connor had to wipe the tears as hank began to walk towards them. Originally it was supposed to be Connor and Stefan walking but his bump meant that too much walking hurt his back. Stefan wrapped an arm around Connor as Hank continued to walk. He’d cleaned up handsomely, his beard was trimmed, stray hairs shaved and his hair was tied back in a neat little ponytail. He wore a dark grey suit with a white flower tucked into the pocket. Connor and Stefan wore dark grey suits as well, but they had a light blue and a red flower each. 

Hank made it to the altar and gave them a soft smile, wiping the tears from his own eyes. The priest smiled at them and then spoke to the crowd of people who sat down as he began to talk. He spoke to them about the three men, how Connor had started off as Hank’s partner at the DPD before becoming his own android. How they’d met Stefan and how they ended up in a relationship. How the three of them balanced each other out and the wonderful children they had. Connor sniffled into Stefan’s shoulder, his emotions already high from the pregnancy and right now he was feeling a bit overwhelmed by it all.

The priest then turned to Hank and told him to repeat what he said. He went through the vows and smiled as they did so. He nodded and spoke the words ‘I do’ when the priest asked him if he would take them as his husbands. They then went through the same with Connor and then Stefan in turn before they took turns slipping the wedding bands onto each other’s’ fingers. The priest then announced them as husbands and the crowd whooped and cheered as they took turns kissing each other. 

Gavin blew his nose into a hankie and Nines just chuckled at him as Hazel attempted to grab at Nines’ hair. The twins were dressed in dresses similar to Ayla except Hazel’s dress was a mint green and Isabelle’s, who was asleep, was lavender. Nines smiled as he thought about his and Gavin’s wedding which was planned for the winter. 

Hank held each of his now husband’s hands as he walked with them down the aisle and people threw confetti. Connor laughed but slightly winced as a pain shot through him. He’d been having pains since the day before but hadn’t wanted to mention anything in case the wedding got cancelled. They got into a limo and they settled in the back, Connor snuggling into Hank’s side as Stefan poured himself and Hank champagne and a glass of non-alcoholic fizz for Connor. They clinkedtheir glasses together as they drove to the reception venue.

* * *

They arrived at the venue after a half an hour drive and Stefan gently helped Connor out of the car. They led him into the venue, that was in the hotel they were staying at, where Connor let out a gasp of surprise. Stefan had insisted on organising the venue himself and it truly was wonderful. The whole place was washed with a light purple and there was a white dance floor in the middle of the room, surrounded by white tables adorned with silver decorations. Vases in the middle of the table had white, blue and red flowers in them and chandeliers hung sparkling from the ceiling. There was even a grand piano on the stage and there was music being softly played. It was truly beautiful as they headed over to the head table and Connor couldn’t help but cry at it all. They sat down and smiled and waved to their guests as they all began to file into the venue. Gavin and Nines joined them at the head table. They might not have married them but the pair was just as important to the newlyweds and wanted them there with them. The children had all been dropped off at Rose’s house, the kindly woman having moved back to Detroit once things had settled down. She couldn’t join them that night as she had to look after the farm but was happy to keep an eye on the kids and wished them all the best.

Once everyone had sat down, the waiters brought out the starters, which was either a lightly spiced soup or potato skins with dips. Stefan dug into his skins, but Nines raised an eyebrow as he noticed that Connor had hardly touched his soup. When he asked, Connor simply smiled and said that he was fine, just a little overwhelmed. He didn’t dare tell them that the pains were getting worse. 

Once the starters were done, the main courses followed. The guests had a choice between steak, duck, chicken, salmon or a vegetarian option. Hank, of course, went for the steak and Connor and Stefan opted for the salmon. Gavin went for the duck and Nines surprisingly went for the vegetarian option, having decided to try something new. Stefan moaned lightly as he tried the salmon which cause the table to chuckle. Connor managed to eat his meal without raising too much suspicion and soon it was time to cut the cake. It was a three layered cake, made in the traditional way with little models of the three of them on the top.

They each held the knife and together they made the first slice together. They put it on a plate and, taking a fork, fed each other a bite. They smiled for photos but then Connor let out a sharp moan of pain and then flushed with utter embarrassment as his waters broke and a light blue puddle formed around his feet. Panic broke out as Hank and Stefan carried Connor to a nearby bathroom to give him some privacy. They gently lowered him to the floor as he cried out in pain and Hank pulled Connor’s suit pants and boxers off. Checking him quickly, he was alarmed as he could already see the baby’s head!

Nines rushed in, soft towels in hand as well as fresh pants from their booked room, as Connor cried out and bore down, unable to resist the urge to push anymore. Stefan sat beside him as Connor squeezed his hand and gradually pushed the baby out. There was a sharp cry as the baby slipped out of Connor and into Hank’s arms, wiggling madly as the cord detached automatically. The baby cried loudly as Hank took a towel to dry him off and he squirmed as his skin and hair activated. Hank wrapped him in a clean, soft towel and laid the newborn in Connor’s arms as he and Nines cleaned up the mess on the floor.

Connor and Stefan looked down at their newborn son in awe as Stefan gently brushed the hair from his face. Luke soon settled down in Connor’s arms as he reached up to grab onto Stefan’s hand. Connor smiled as the tears dripped down his face, overwhelmed with love and adoration for their new son. They helped Connor stand up and get dressed before they exited the bathroom, blushing as they were greeting by a round of applause.

Hank just shook his head as they sat back down, mumbling fondly about Connor ‘not being able to give birth in a damn hospital’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor, learn to have your babies in hospital please! 👀


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys take Luke home and Gavin gets hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some fluff and some slight angst.
> 
> Talking of fluff, if you haven't seen it I started a new fic! It's called 'Two Androids and a Baby' and can be found [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461886)  
> No smut but a lot of adorable baby fluff and me bullshitting a case fic.

They took Connor and baby Luke to the hospital, just a precaution, to stay overnight. The doctor checked on them in the morning and declared the baby to be in perfect health. Connor dressed him in a tiny paw-print onesie and put a hat on his head to keep him warm. Stefan smiled as he came in to pick them up, telling Connor that Hank was at home with the twins and that they couldn’t wait to meet their new baby brother.

Connor cradled Luke to his chest as they headed out of the hospital and got into the car, Stefan slowly driving them back home. They pulled into the drive and Stefan got out of the car first, going around to Connor’s side and opening the door for him. Connor gave him a grateful smile, still a little sore from the rapid birth. He got out of the car slowly, carefully making sure that Luke wasn’t too jostled by his movements.

Stefan went and opened the door for him but then had to stop Hazel from darting out of the front door. He scooped the toddler up, who squealed in excitement and carried her back in the house; allowing Connor to shut the front door with his foot. He smiled as he then sat down on the couch and laid Luke in his lap so that the twins could see him. Stefan first put Hazel on the couch, who scooted up next to her Papa so she could see the baby better and then he picked up Isabelle and sat on the couch with her in his lap.

Hazel was in awe of her tiny brother, who was slowly dozing off in Connor’s arms. Isabelle was less interested in him but she reached out to pat his head gently which made Connor smile. He knew the twins would protect their little brother, no matter what. Hazel also reached out to take one of Luke’s hand in hers, gently examining it with wonder in her eyes. Hank chuckled at them and brought two sandwiches over for the girls, with the crusts taken off, and they took them. They began to eat and Hazel tried to give some of the sandwich to Luke, which caused Connor to laugh and having to explain to her that Luke was too young for solid food.

Luke did start to fuss though and Stefan made him a bottle of warm milk, giving it to Connor who offered it to the baby. It took him a moment but he managed to latch on and he drank steadily, his tiny hands clinging to Connor’s shirt as he fed. The twins finished their sandwiches and Stefan gently put Isabelle on the floor, who toddled off to play with her toys while Hazel stuck close to her Papa and her new brother.

* * *

Life went on as usual. Luke settled easily into a feeding and sleeping routine after a few weeks and the twins were careful not to hurt him. Summer came and went and Ayla was starting school in the fall. She was dressed in her uniform, beaming proudly as she stood in front of the fireplace. Nines and Gavin had brought her over before she started her first day and they couldn’t be prouder of their little girl. The twins stood on either side of her as Hank took pictures of them together.

Nines had also dropped Oliver off to play with the twins. At just over a year old, he was up on his feet and toddling around although and although he wasn’t talking yet he was making plenty of noises as he giggled and squealed. Connor held the two-month old Luke on his lap as he fed, smiling and humming to him.

He was very content with his life.

* * *

Things couldn’t stay perfect forever and Gavin was in a car accident at the beginning of November. The winter had taken hold of Detroit and the roads were slippery and dangerous. He’d just dropped Ayla off at school that morning and was driving to work when a truck slid and slammed into Gavin’s car, sending the car tumbling over the edge of the highway and down a hill; the car rolling to a stop when he hit a tree at the bottom. The truck driver was lucky as he wasn’t injured but he hopped out of the smouldering wreck of his truck and looked over the edge. He winced at the sight of the car at the bottom and ran for help.

Nines was sat at work when the call came through. Fowler tried to stop him but he was out of the door, Connor hot on his heels, before Fowler could even call out to them. Fowler sighed as he rang Hank, who was off work due to a cold.

They made their way to the scene of the accident, Nines almost tearing the car door off as he ran across the road. Connor tried to follow him but slipped on the ice and fell on his butt, sliding across the slippery road. Paramedics and fire fighters had managed to get Gavin out of the car and up to the ambulance as Nines slid into the side of it. Gavin was unconscious and it was clear one of his legs was broken. Nines hopped into the ambulance, refusing to leave Gavin’s side as the ambulance pulled away, making its way to hospital.

Hank pulled up a few minutes later, helping Connor up as he was stuck on the ice. Connor thanked him and got into Nines’ car and drove slowly to the hospital, Hank following behind in his own car.

* * *

They found Nines in the waiting room as Gavin had been rushed into emergency surgery. Not only did he have a broken leg but one of his ribs had pierced his lungs, causing a hemothorax which needed to be drained as soon as possible. Connor sat down next to Nines and Hank sat on the other. They both wrapped their arms around Nines and held him close as he tried his best not to cry. He had no idea how to tell Ayla or Oliver what had happened.

It seemed like hours before the doctor came out and told them surgery was successful. They’d managed to stop the haemorrhaging into Gavin’s lung and sealed up the hole. They’d also managed to straighten his leg and put it in a cast. The doctor took them to Gavin’s room, where Connor and Hank stood outside to give them some privacy. Nines sat next to Gavin’s bed and took his hand, giving it a squeeze. Nines talked to him, saying he was happy that he’d made it through but they were supposed to be walking down the aisle next month and how was Gavin going to do that in this state.

Gavin’s eyes fluttered open and squeezed Nines’ hand back. He took the oxygen mask off long enough to croak to Nines that he was walking down that aisle, no matter what.

Nines believed him.

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Nines' wedding.

It was the beginning of December and Connor was standing inside the wedding venue, adding the last few decorations while Luke was asleep and strapped to his chest. Originally, the wedding was supposed to be outside but a huge snowstorm a few days prior had but a halt to that and the entire thing had to be moved indoors. They’d just about managed to get the roads cleared in time so that they could ever get to the venue safely.

Connor was humming a soft tune as he placed the last flower in place then stood back and smiled. It was perfect and ready for the couple tomorrow. He smiled as Stefan came around and hugged him from behind, being careful of Luke. He nuzzled Connor’s neck and told him what a wonderful job it was and Connor had to smile at that. He was just glad it was all ready in time.

* * *

 Nines woke up on the day of the wedding feeling nervous. He’d stayed at Connor’s house while Stefan and Hank stayed with Gavin as he needed help getting him and the kids ready. Connor knocked on the door and gave him a smile as Nines sat up in the bed. The twins ran in and jumped on the bed, excited to see their ‘Uncles’ getting married. Connor ushered them out of the room and set Nines’ suit out on the bed, saying that the bathroom was free. Nines gave him a nod and Connor took the twins to get them dressed.

He took the white suit and hung it just outside the bathroom as he hopped into the shower. He didn’t really need to shower as an android but it helped calm his nerves and it meant he sound smell nice too as he washed his hair. He stepped out of the shower and dried himself off, standing in the mirror. He smiled as he styled his hair into its usual style, then grabbed the suit and put it on. He sprayed himself with a cologne that Gavin had bought for him for the wedding.

He stepped out of the bathroom and went to look for Connor as he couldn’t figure out how his tie worked. Connor just chuckled at him and took the tie, making sure it was done correctly and flipping Nines’ collar down to that it covered it. Connor then took the light blue flower and tucked it into Nine’s pocket, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Even through they were two sets of people being married, it wasn’t going to affect the love between the five of them. Nines blushed and pulled Connor into a hug, holding him close.

They pulled apart for a moment and got ready to head out in the car.

* * *

Nines stood at the altar, nervously fidgeting with the corner of his jacket as he waited for Gavin and Hank, who was going to walk Gavin down the aisle, to appear. Connor was trying to reassure him but he didn’t help Nines’ nerves. He’d been nervous for the last couple of weeks and now it was time. He almost jumped out of his artificial skin as the wedding march began to play and Ayla skipped out, once again the flower girl as she threw petal behind her.

Nines looked up and his pump was in his throat as he saw Gavin appear from the doorway. He was dressed in a dark grey suit with a navy tie to bring one his eyes. He hobbled along the aisle on his crunches, Hank close by in case he fell. He managed to make it up with incident and he gave Nines a small smile, even though he was huffing a little from the efforts.

Nines smiled fondly back, telling him how well he did as the others took their seats. The entire DPD was there, which shocked Gavin a little as he wasn’t expecting any of them to turn up. Tina gave him a a thumbs up, sitting down with Ayla on her lap. Hank, Connor and Stefan sat down too in the front row.

They turned to the clergy and he smiled, beginning his speech about the two men in front of them. He spoke about how they were paired up at the DPD as partners and that they actually hated each other at first. Over time though, they began to understand each other and hate turned into friendship and eventually into love.

He turned to Gavin first and took him through the vows. Gavin had to stop himself from crying as the clergy asked him if he would take Nines’ hand in marriage and he nodded, whispering yes. The clergy smiled and turned to Nines, taking him through the vows and asking him the same question. He smiled and nodded, saying he would love to.

The clergy then asked for the ring and little Oliver toddled forward, holding the rings out to his fathers. Nines pat the boy on the head, then took the rings and handed one to Gavin. They managed to exchange the rings and then had their first kiss as a married couple, to the cheers of everyone there.

They walked down the aisle slowly, being showered with confetti as they posed outside for pictures. One of Nines’ favourite pictures that was taken was of the four of them. Gavin standing proud, with Nines beside him. Nine had Oliver in his arms and Ayla was standing with a huge smile on her face. He’d look back at that picture for many years to come.

They eventually got in the limo and headed to the venue. Connor and the others took Oliver and Ayla in their car so that Nines and Gavin could have some private time in the limo together before they arrived. Gavin let out a huge sigh of relief as he managed to sit down in the limo and snuggled into Nines’ side, glad to be off his feet. He still had a couple of more weeks in the cast but he was glad he was able to do what he said. Nines wrapped his arm around Gavin as the limo travelled to their destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reception will be in the next chapter. :)


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines and Gavin’s reception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been awhile since this fic featured some Reed900.

The limo pulled up to the venue and Gavin smiled as Nines helped him get out. The venue was the same one in the hotel that Connor, Hank and Stefan had used except it was decorated in light blues and greys rather than the purples they used. They headed over to the table where the others were already sitting and Nines helped Gavin sit down, taking his crutches and leaning them on the nearby wall. 

They ate their food, chattering and smiles all around, and Gavin could honestly say he was truly happy. He couldn’t believe that he was married to the love of his life and he swore he’d protect them all until his last, dying breath. Dessert was brought out and Gavin almost let out a moan at the sight. It was a selection of various mini cakes, clearly meant to be shared between him and Nines, and he had to resist the urge to just shovel them all in his face. Nine smiled and picked one up, offering it to Gavin by holding it up to him. Gavin opened his mouth and Nines popped the cake in and Gavin had to stifle a moan. It tasted absolutely divine and he savoured the flavour as he ate it.

He gave Nines a grin as he picked a cake up and offered it and he laughed at Nines’ reaction as he ate the cake. They’d had desserts before but the mini cakes beat them all by a mile and it was clear Nines had died and gone to heaven. Gavin had to hide a blush though as Nines’ tongue darted out to lick the cream off Gavin’s fingers and he squirmed in his seat, trying to fight off the sudden arousal that flooded his body. Gavin got his revenge by rubbing his good knee up against Nines’ crotch and causing Nines’ face to flush a deep blue.

Once they had finished teasing each other and the mini cakes were gone, Nines grabbed Gavin’s crutches and helped him out of the seat. Once up, Nines led Gavin to the dance floor and they slowly danced around the floor as best they could to their favourite song. Gavin smiled as he laid his head on Nines’ chest as they just stood and rocked slowly back and forth together. They came together for a soft kiss once the song ended and was met with a round of applause. Their friends just laughed as Gavin flipped them off out of embarrassment before they headed over to the main wedding cake. 

Nines helped Gavin stand with one crutch and they sliced the cake together. They took the first slice and fed each other, love and contentment shining in both men’s eyes as they enjoyed the moment together. They were in love and always would be.

* * *

They headed back to their hotel room once the wedding reception was over and Nines was on Gavin the moment they shut the door, crutches clattering to the floor in a heap. Their mouths clashed and Nines’ tongue sought out Gavin’s as they battles for dominance. Gavin groaned into the kiss, then let out a startled yelp as Nines’ picked him up with ease and deposited him on the bed, Gavin's feet just sticking over the edge. He crawled onto the bed and tugged Gavin’s pants off, making sure he didn’t jostle the still healing leg too much.

Gavin gasped as Nines’ impatiently tugged his boxers off to reveal the half chub he already had that was resting on his stomach. He groaned loudly as Nines bent down to take him fully in his mouth, the hot member growing fully hard as Nines bobbed up and down on it. He begged and whimpered as Nines worked him hard and fast and he let out a loud keening noise as Nines pulled off of him with a pop, pre-cum making its way down Nines chin. Gavin got a moment to breathe as Nines stripped himself of his clothes and slid a finger into himself, making sure he was wet and ready for Gavin.

He then crawled onto Gavin’s lap and Gavin had to stop himself from coming on the spot as Nines sank down onto his hard member. He rested his hands on Nines’ hips as he tried to rock into him, only to be stopped by Nines as he leant down to kiss him hard. He whined slightly as Nines started a slow pace, wanting to rock up into his body but Nines wasn’t allowing it, setting his own pace as he bounced up and down on Gavin’s dick.

Nines picked up the pace and Gavin cried out as Nines’ walls squeezed around him and caused him to spill his seed deep inside Nines. He moaned throughout his orgasm as Nines squeezed every drop of cum Gavin had to offer out of him. He slid of Gavin with a wet squelch and scooted back down so that he could lick his own slick off Gavin’s dick. The sight and sensation made Gavin’s dick twitch in a valiant effort to get hard again, but it was just too soon. He patted Nines’ head and the android looked up at him curiously. He chuckled and motioned for Nines to come up and sit on his face which Nines did without hesitation.

Gavin smiled to himself as he found himself face to face with Nines’ dripping, throbbing folds and his tongue darted out to lick at them which drew a surprised moan from Nines’ throat. Gavin could taste both his own cum and Nines’ slick as he pulled Nines closer to run his tongue up and into his folds. Nines groaned and his hands rested on either side of Gavin’s head as he explored Nines’ warm heat, his tongue lapping and circling around Nines’ clit. He pulled back, slick connecting him and Nines, to admire the dark blue flush that was covered Nines’ skin. He grinned and dove back in, the tongue teasing at Nines’ entrance. Nines cried out as Gavin’s tongue slid into him and he rocked back and forth on Gavin’s face.

Nines couldn’t last long due to the sensations and Gavin moaned as Nines’ walls once more squeezed around his tongue and Nine’s juices squirted out to cover his face. He moaned and reached down to stroke himself, feeling himself gradually grown hard once more. Nines’ body trembled slightly and he looked down to Gavin, his face flushed a deep blue as his orgasm continued to wash over him in waves. 

Gavin knew Nines could take more and, thanks to the android’s lack of refractory period, was ready to go again within a couple of minutes. Nines slid back down Gavin’s body, causing Gavin to shudder as Nines’ hands ghosted over his chest and Nines’ worked on getting Gavin’s shirt open as they’d only managed to get Gavin half naked before lust got the better of them. Gavin slid his dick back into Nines’ waiting hole and bucked into him. This time, Nines let him do what he wanted and he thrust hard and fast into Nines. Gavin reaches around to tug at the anal plug that had been nestled within Nines all day and he teased him by pulling it in and out of him, causing Nines to squirm and writhe on Gavin.

Gavin reached up with his other hand to gently soothe Nines, whispering words of encouragement and telling him just how good he felt around his cock. Wet noises penetrated the room as Nines’ soaked hole greedily took Gavin for all he was worth and his juices leaked out of him, onto Gavin and onto the bed. Gavin’s thrusts became erratic as he drew close to the edge and Nines’ body was full on shaking at the point. They both came together, crying out in unison as Gavin completely filled Nines up with his seed. Nines’ wall squeezed it all out of Gavin and Nines collapsed on top of Gavin as he overheated and his system forced him into a soft reboot. 

Gavin smiled as he snuggled into Nines’ side, mess be damned, as he carefully moved his leg to be as close to Nines as he physically could.

Neither of them mentioned the lack of protection.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night is fun night.

It was movie night at the Anderson household and the five of them were snuggled up on the large couch to watch one of the newest romance comedy films that just been released. It starred their favourite actor and they all seemed to be enjoying the film. Nines was struggling to focus though as a particularly raunchy scene had begun and he left his self-lubrication system switch on to his embarrassment.

Gavin noticed and gently reached over to stroke Nines’ arm, causing him to shiver under the touch. The android was flustered and embarrassed at just how aroused he could get but at 20 weeks pregnant with twins, he could get turned on simply by looking at one of his lovers. Connor smiled as he also noticed Nines and his hand ran down Nines’ thigh, causing him to moan and then cover his mouth as his face flushed blue.

The quiet moans of the people on the screen were doing nothing to help Nines and he wondered whose idea it was to add such a scene to a film. He moaned once more as Stefan pulled his hand away from his face, only to insert two of his fingers into Nines’ mouth to suck on. He did so greedily as Hank came back from the kitchen with snacks only to chuckle at the sight in front of him. He reached out to run his hand through Nines’ hair, causing him to look up to Hank with half-lidded eyes.

The four of them looked at each other and Connor nodded as his hand slipped down to Nines’ inner thigh. Nines let out a small squeak as both Connor and Gavin lifted him up to pull his sweatpants off him. Connor settles Nines on his lap, hishands resting on his hip as Connor nibbled and licked at his neck. He whimpered as Gavin scooted around on the couch so that he could reach and stroke at the front of Nines’ white panties, already damp with excitement. Gavin just chuckled at the sight of the panties and Nines’ face was flushed blue as he trembled slightly in Connor’s lap, which caused him to whisper soothing words to Nines as his hand snaked around to give Nines’ swollen belly a gentle rub.

Nines blinked slowly as he looked forward to be met with two cocks in his face, Stefan and Hank having pulled theirs out when Connor had been distracting him. He reached forward to take Stefan’s half-hard cock in his hand, giving it a few pumps and causing him to groan. He then switched to Hank and did the same thing, marvelling at the thick member in his hands. Nines groaned loudly as Connor pulled his own pants down to free himself and grind himself up against Nines’ ass. He whined at Connor and was rewarded as he pushed the panties aside, not even bothering to take them off, as he slid into Nines’ wet and waiting hole.

He groaned loudly as he felt himself being stretched by Connor, whining some more as Connor’s hands on his hips meant that Nines couldn’t thrust back onto him. It seemed that Connor was content to just let Nines sit on him as he sucked the other two off. Nines switched back and forth between them, moaning as he felt their cocks touch the back of his throat. Luckily he had no gag reflex and so was able to enjoy himself thoroughly. He bucked into Gavin’s hand as it reached down to rub at Nines’ clit and he cried as he walls clenched around Connor as he came for the first time that night.

That was when Connor decided to start thrusting into Nines, causing him to moan loudly around Stefan’s cock and sent a vibration shooting straight up him. Stefan groaned loudly but managed to hold himself back, not wanting to come just yet. Gavin was using his free hand to stroke himself, getting off to the fact that his husband looked so beautiful; speared on another’s cock as he was swollen with child. He didn’t last long at the sight and he came with a cry as he painted Nines’ backside with his cum.

Hank and Stefan followed soon after, Stefan releasing his load down Nines’ throat as Hank covered his face. Connor grunted at the sight and came, buried deep with Nines and filling his waiting hole. The sensation drove Nines over the edge once more and he came hard, his juices leaking down his thigh and onto Connor’s lap. Connor let Nines go and he crawled off Connor’s lap to sit next to Gavin, who gently reached over to stroke his belly.

Stefan stood in front of Connor and slowly turned around, pulling his sweatpants down fully to step out of them. Connor groaned and his cock grew hard once more as spotted the shining glint of a jewel nestled within Stefan. He reached forward to give the plug a gentle tug and smiled at the jolt of pleasure it seemed to send through Stefan’s systems. He bent over in front of Connor and moaned as the plug was gently removed and then reinserted over and over. He reached out to stroke himself but growled as Connor grabbed his arm and pinned it behind his back to prevent him from doing so. He pulled the plug out one last time and placed it on the table. He then grabbed Stefan and pulled him back, sliding into him in one fell swoop and causing Stefan to paint his own stomach when Connor hit his prostate full force.

His face was a dark blue as Connor fucked into him hard and fast and Nines had reached over with his hand to join Connor in stroking Stefan’s cock back to hardness. Stefan himself was trembling from overstimulation and it wasn’t long before it was all too much and he came, his load shooting out to land on the coffee table. His went lax as Connor pumped him full of his own seed and he leant on Connor as his system went through a soft reboot.

They cleaned up and carried Stefan through to the bedroom, settling him in the middle of the group as they settled in to sleep for the night. 

No-one thought to turn the TV off.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinky times ensue and Nines gets a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s Friday in the Uk. :v
> 
> Have a long chapter [long for this fic anyways].
> 
> Sorry for no update last week. It was my 30th birthday on the 15th.

Connor panted quietly as Stefan tied a blindfold around his eyes. His vision went black and he let out a whimper as he tugged lightly on the restraints, the ropes that currently suspended him from the ceiling in their bedroom. Stefan had installed four hooks on the ceiling the week before and they were eager to try them out. Currently Connor had his feminine parts equips and he shivered as he felt Stefan’s wet tongue lick along his folds. He was tied up so that his wrists were tied together hanging from one hook and his legs were hanging from one hook each so that his legs were forced open.

He could tell is was Stefan’s tongue as it was longer and slightly thinner than Hank’s tongue and it moved with a sort of dexterity then no human tongue could pull off. He trembled slightly as Stefan sucked at his clit, the swollen nub pulsating in his mouth as he did so. He wanted to wrap his legs around Stefan but was just forced to take the pleasure, crying out when Stefan decided to slide his tongue into Connor’s wet hole. He smirked to himself as he tongue fucked Connor into an orgasm, his juices spilling over Stefan’s face and dripping onto the bed. Connor himself was a panting mess as his walls squeezed around Stefan’s tongue. He heard a groan and a splattering of fluids onto the bed as Stefan slowly slid his tongue out of him.

He then cried out once more as he felt Hank’s broader, rougher tongue lapped at him, his hand resting on Connor’s thighs as he ate him out. Connor flushed blue as he felt the fire coiling within him once more and he whined as Hank suddenly pulled back. He earned a chuckle for his noises and was slightly startled as Stefan lowered him a little. He let out a keen moan as he left Hank’s cock rub against his folds, teasing him as he was also rubbing on Connor’s swollen clit.

He moaned loudly as he felt Hank slide into his warm, wet hole and he was filled up to the brim. He loved to be fucked by both of his husbands but there was something in the way that Hanks’ fat cock really filled him up that he just adored. His whole body trembled with anticipation and he was rewarded when Hank began thrusting in and out of him at a steady pace. He felt Stefan stand on the bed and gasped as his head was pulled back and he felt Stefan’s cock resting on his cheek. He noticed the unusual shaped of it and moaned as it seemed Stefan had decided to break out his bid dragon cock for this. He gently prised Connor’s mouth open and slid his hard member into Connor’s mouth, twitching at just how warm Connor’s mouth was.

Connor groaned and sucked Stefan’s beautiful cock, helpless to do anything else as he was still tied and hanging there. He was essentially being spit-roasted by the pair and he loved it as his walls clamped around Hank as he came, forcing the human over the edge to fill him up. The groans Connor made sent pleasure shooting up Stefan’s cock and he gripped his hair as he thrust erratically into his mouth, slightly choking Connor as he came down his throat. Stefan slowly withdrew from Connor’s mouth and bent over to kiss him sloppily.

They switched positions and unhooked Connor for just a moment so that his rear was facing upward, causing Stefan to hum in approval. Connor cried out loudly, his walls almost oversensitive as Stefan slipped inside him. He whined and whimpered and Hank made the choice to unhook Connor’s arms. His arms then hooked around Hank as he clung to him, panting harshly as his systems began to overheat. Stefan grunted as his fingers found Connor’s other hole and he ran his fingers over Connor’s folds, using the slick to slide two of his fingers into Connor. He cried out as Stefan slowly scissored him open, his body trembling uncontrollably as his overworked systems tried in vain to cool him down.

Once Stefan was satisfied with his work, he slid out of Connor only to slide into his back passage. Connor cried out as he felt a fullness he thought he’d never feel and he moaned every time he felt the slight knot enter and exit him. Stefan switched back and forward between Connor’s holes, not giving him the time to adjust. He came once more, squeezing around Stefan and causing him to fill him up while his knot swelled up inside him. Connor’s body practically bent backwards with the intensity of the orgasm and then he went limp as he slipped into a soft reboot. Stefan reached up and unhooked him from the ceiling, being very careful to lower them both down to the bed as Hank untied Connor’s hands.  They lay on the bed together; Stefan stuck inside of Connor for the time being, as he spooned Connor from behind. Hank smiled and brushed the hair out of Connor’s eyes as he began to clean up after the session.

* * *

Nines went into labour at 35 weeks pregnant with the twins.

To his utter embarrassment, his water broke in the middle of the DPD bullpen. He had been due to go on maternity leave the following week but it seemed the twins hadn’t wanted to wait. He stood frozen as a puddle of light blue liquid formed around his feet until Connor gently took his arm and led him into the men’s bathroom with a pair of spare sweatpants, locking the door behind them. He had Nines sit on one of the toilets as he contacted the ambulance service and Gavin, who had been scheduled for a late shift that day.

Connor smiled softly as he carefully peeled Nines’ soaked trousers and underwear off to his embarrassment. He then took Nines’ hand and helped him up, taking some paper towels to clean off the mess that was running down Nines’ legs. He received a message from Gavin that he’d meet them at the hospital as he was closer to the hospital than he was the DPD. Connor replied saying that would be fine as he helped Nines into the sweatpants.  They then exited the bathroom and Connor led Nines through the bullpen, stopping every so often as a contraction hit him. Tina rushed over to help Connor with Nines and by the time the ambulance arrived, they’d just gotten outside.

The ambulance crew rushed over and helped Nines lay down on the stretcher, attaching a fetal heart monitor to his swollen stomach to make sure the babies were okay. Tina gave them a wave and an thumbs up as Connor climbed into the back of the ambulance and it sped off towards the hospital. Nines groaned loudly and it was clear they weren’t going to make it to the hospital in time as the paramedic announced that Nines was having a precipitous labour.

They pulled into a nearby parking lot just a few minutes from the hospital so that the ambulance wasn’t moving and causing Nines pain as the paramedics tugged his sweatpants off. Connor stood to the side, offering Nines his hand to hold as he huffed and puffed on the stretcher. He cried out loudly as one of the paramedics gently nudged his legs open and shouted that she could see the head. There wasn’t even any time to give Nines any pain medication as he pushed the first baby into the world, a tiny girl only weighing 4 pounds 10 as she slid into the waiting arms of the paramedic, who immediately wrapped her up and handed her over to Connor. He smiled as the tiny baby began to cry quietly in his arms.

His attention was brought back to Nines as the second baby quickly followed the first, a tiny boy who was a little smaller than his sister at 4 pounds 8. The paramedic cleaned him off and also handed him to Connor, who ended up holding each baby in one arm. Luckily, he’d had practice with his own twins so knew how to handle them. He was brought back to reality when the paramedic shouted for her partner to start driving quickly as Nines was bleeding quite heavily in the back of the ambulance. If he could, Connor would have gone pale at the sight of so much blood and Nines himself passed out from blood loss as they pulled into the emergency parking bay of the hospital. 

They quickly rushed Nines into the hospital and down to surgery as they believed his gestational biocomponent had failed and that’s what was causing him to bleed out. A nurse from the hospital gently steered Connor and the twins inside, away from the cold and Gavin rushed up to them as Connor had messaged him after Nines had started bleeding. He looked at the tiny babies in Connor’s arms and smiled softly but Connor could see the fear for his husband’s life as he underwent emergency surgery. They took the babies up to the delivery suite where a doctor checked them over. Apart from being small, the newborn twins seemed fine. They both could breathe on their own and were feisty little things as they demanded to be fed. Gavin chuckled as he took the boy, who he called Alex and held him close as he fed him with a bottle. Connor helped out by giving the girl, named Hana, her bottle and they both drank greedily.

It was a few hours later, as the babies slept in onesies and were tucked up in a bassinet together, when Nines was brought back from surgery. The paramedics were right, the biocomponent had failed and that was what caused Nines to go into labour that morning. The biocomponent had to be removed so Nines would no longer be able to have children.

Gavin didn’t care about that as he wheeled the twins into the room where Nines was recovering, Connor in tow. A kind doctor told them that Nines was stable and that they were slowly giving him thirium through an IV line as his volume had dropped to under 50%. Once his levels where back up to over 80%, he would wake up and once back to 100% he was free to go home. His self-repair would take care of any minor damages left within Nines’ system.

Gavin thanked the doctor and then sat down in a chair beside Nines’ bed, taking his hand into his own and holding it close to his face. Connor gently rested his hand on Gavin’s back as they watched Nines gently breathe with an oxygen mask on his face to insure that he didn’t overheat.

Neither man slept that night, waiting for Nines to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: The scene for Nines was based on a DBH Rp i’m a part of. The only major difference was his bleeding happened in the delivery room and it was due to his baby being almost 10 pounds.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines returns from the hospital.

Nines was soon home from the hospital with the twins.

He sat on the couch in the living room, the babies cradled in his arms as they slept from their latest feed. While he’d been a little saddened by the news that he could no longer have children, Nines was grateful that the twins were healthy after their dramatic entrance into the world. He was also glad Oliver and Ayla seemed to love their new siblings. Ayla ran around and tried to help her Papa in any way she could when she wasn’t at school while Oliver was snuggled into his side, curious about the twins. Hana yawned as her tiny hands held onto Nines.

Nines smiled once more as he felt Gavin’s arms snaked around Nines’ neck and his head rested on his shoulders from behind as he looked down at the twins. He was on paternity leave and had just returned from getting some groceries. Nines was so grateful and he blushed faintly at the thought of what he could do as he’d just been cleared by the doctor. He’d been warned not to have sex for a week to minimise the risk of him bleeding once more, even with the gestational biocomponent removed. He also imagined Gavin’s happiness when he would realise he would no longer need to use protection. He’d always hated the feeling of having to wear a condom.

* * *

He got up from the couch carefully and went to out the sleeping twins in their crib in their bedroom, smiling gently as they snuggled close to each other under the blankets. He checked on Oliver and smiled at his son who was now playing with his toys. He went to join his husband in the kitchen, his arms wrapping around his waist to hold him close. Gavin smiled and then let out a small moan as Nines nibbled at his neck. It had been 9 day and Nines couldn’t wait any longer.

He felt Gavin’s gasp as he lent back into him as his hand gently tugged at the hem of his jeans. His other hand trailed down Gavin’s stomach and to the front of his pants, palming him lightly through the material. He groaned at the touches and his dropped the knife on the kitchen counter as he’d been preparing lunch for them. He had to stifle his moan as Nines slowly but surely unzipped the front of his jeans, his hand dipping in the hole to rub at Gavin through his boxers and causing him to thrust lightly forward into Nines’ hand. Nines responded by nibbling at Gavin’s neck and moving up to his ear, a trial of drool travelling up.

The button of his jeans was popped open and Gavin had to rest his hand on the counter top as Nines’ hand reached into his boxers to wrap around his dick, which was already half hard from his touch. He panted, a soft red blush appearing on his face and rapidly appearing on his neck as Nines began to slowly stroke him. His hips bucked into Nines’ hand as he whispered encouragements and sweet nothings into Gavin’s ear. His cock rapidly filled and he felt a little dizzy at the intensity of it all. Nines’ pace picked up and Gavin knew he wasn’t going to last, not with the way Nines was treating him. He let out a gasp as he felt Nines tug his jeans down so that they were pooled around his ankles and he felt a wet finger stroke his entrance.

He couldn’t hold his cry as Nines pushed one and then two fingers into him. His dick twitched in Nines’ hands as he felt the fire pool inside as Nines worked him open. He was slightly curious at Nines’ actions as he knew Nines didn’t have anything to penetrate him with but his curiosity was soon answered as he felt Nines push something large and egg like in shape into him. He groaned when it hit his prostrate and he all but screamed, Nines having to slap his hand over Gavin’s mouth, as he turned the egg on which caused it to vibrate deep within him. It was too much and he came, spurting his juices all over the front of the kitchen cabinet as he was overwhelmed. He panted as he came down from his orgasmic high and noticed that the egg was still vibrating but at a lower setting. He blinked slowly as Nines pulled his boxers and jeans back up, buttoning him whispering in his ear that he was to keep the egg in until they went to bed later that night. Gavin groaned as his dick tried to twitch within its confines.

* * *

Gavin didn’t last that long before his second orgasm hit him. He was sitting at the table with Nines and the kids as they ate dinner. He squirmed in his seat as Ayla asked him was wrong to which Nines said that her Dad was just feeling a little uncomfortable before he mentally turned the vibration up. Gavin let out a small gasp as he tried to cross his legs to stop himself from coming but it was too late and he came in his boxers like a horny teenager. He glared at Nines who was feigning ignorance and he let the kids leave the table once they were done.

Once the kids had gone to their rooms to play, Gavin growled and pinned Nines to the wall, bringing him for a hungry kiss. Nines smiled as he did so, allowing Gavin to move him around as he wished. He ground against Nines, desperate for release and he could feel that he was damp, his fluids soaking through the pink, lacy panties he’s put on that morning. He allowed Gavin to manhandle him into the bedroom, kicking the door shut and locking it behind them.

Nines sat on the edge on the bed and Gavin wasted no time in stripping him of his sweatpants and groaning at the choice of Nines’ underwear. His finger ran along the pantie, grinning at the wetness that was already there and the faint blush that was spreading all over Nines. He pulled his jeans and boxers off, wincing slightly at the stickiness and his dick was once again standing proud. Nines smiled as Gavin’s impressively short refractory period as he scooted back on the bed. He reached down to insert his fingers into himself and Gavin chuckled as he pulled a very similar egg out of himself with a wet pop.

Gavin grinned as he took the slick egg from Nines. He then ran his finger over Nines’ wet folds before telling him to turn over. He did so and Nines groaned into the bed as he realised Gavin was going to do to him what he did to him as his slick fingers slid into Nines’ back entrance with little resistance. The egg was slowly pushed into him and he came on the bed as Gavin pushed the egg in deep, causing electrical jolts up his system and causing him to squirt.

He rolled back over so that he was looking at Gavin, who was standing there with his cock throbbing and dark red with need. Without much warning, he crawled onto Nines and lifted one leg up to grant him better access and Nines only had to give him a nod before he was pushing his way inside of him, relishing in the fact that there was no barrier between them. They both moaned loudly and Gavin pulled him in for another kiss as he began to thrust in and out of Nines. They were both worked up from the overstimulation and it didn’t take long for Gavin’s pace to become hard and erratic. Nines screamed as he was sent tumbling over the edge once more as his walls squeezed around Gavin, causing the man to spill deep and long inside him. Gavin collapsed on top of Nines and the android smiled at him, holding him close.

They repeated the process throughout the entire night and Nines lost count of how many orgasms they had, driven by wild desire.

The bed sheets were thoroughly soaked by the time they were done. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go!


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of an era.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave myself a sad writing this. I also wrote this weeks ago and i've had to resist the urge to post it so badly.
> 
> If you want something to listen to while reading, try listening to the [Abzu OST.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TCuhQLgDgIg) It's what I was listening to as I proof read.

Connor sat on the porch at the front of the house one late august summer afternoon, his hand nestled in Stefan’s. He smiled fondly as he recalled the events that had happened since being activated years ago. The revolution was a major starting point for his life back in November 2038 and he was amazed at just how far things had come. Humans and Androids were living peacefully side by side and they no longer had to worry about a civil war.

He thought fondly of Markus, who had passed away peacefully at home with his family surrounding him a couple of years prior. Now he was buried next to his father and brother, at peace at last. He listened to the birds chirp in the dusk of the evening and he gave Stefan’s hand a squeeze, turning his head slowly to look at him. Stefan smiled back at him, the wrinkles on his face crinkling in the setting sun. Age had been kind to both androids but they’d gotten an update when their first grandchild was born and it allowed them to look like they were aging. Connor’s hair was speckled with grey while Stefan was completely white.

He turned back to think of Hank. It still stung slightly to think of him as gone but he’d died peacefully of old age over 20 years after they were married. He’d been almost 80 and he’d smiled as Connor and Stefan held his hands, tears streaming down their faces. He’d told them that they’d brought so much life into his life and that he’d been so grateful for each year they’d been together. He took his last breath as they cried and told him just how much they loved him. His funeral was attended by his friends and family and was a beautiful send off. They buried him next to Cole and his late ex-wife, Susan, who had died of cancer shortly after Cole was born.

Connor stood up out of the chair he was sitting in and Stefan looked at him, curious. Connor simply smiled at him and headed back into the house on tired legs. He sat on the couch and picked up a nearby photo. Tears stung his eyes as he looked at the picture of them on their wedding day. Stefan slowly followed him and wrapped an arm around him and Connor sobbed into his shoulder. It had been over 50 years but to Connor it still felt like yesterday.

Stefan gently took the photo and led Connor to bed to spend their last night together. They were both 132 years old and their batteries were at the end of their lives. They’d been offered new ones but they declined, saying they’d lived long enough and just wanted to be with their family on the other side.

Stefan helped Connor lie on the bed, crawling in next to him as they lay together. They didn’t have the energy to be intimate and so just lay close to next other, hands intertwined in a loving gesture. Connor thought of Gavin as he lay there, listening to Stefan’s pump beating slowly. Gavin had died at the age of 86 after succumbing to a seven year fight with kidney cancer. It had started off in his kidneys and he’d responded well but then the chemo stopped working and it spread to his lungs and then to his liver. He spent the last year of his life refusing treatment, saying that he wanted to spend the time he had left lucid with his family and not high on the newest experimental drugs.

Nines and Ayla were with him in the end, Oliver comforting his brother Alex as he sobbed. Hana had been in England at the time, so she couldn’t been there. Nines gently ran his hand through Gavin’s hair with a soft smile on his face, although tears were forming at the edges of his eyes. Gavin lifted his arm up and with a shaky hand brushed the tears away from Nines’ eyes, telling him not to be sad or he’d come back and haunt them all. Nines laughed at that while Ayla just shook her head at her father. His breathing slowed and eventually stopped as Nines held him close, rocking him back and forward. Gavin’s funeral was also beautiful and Nines couldn’t think of a better send off as Gavin was buried next to his mother.

He remembered the day he’d handed his notice in at the DPD. The newest captain was sad to see him go but she knew that Connor had more than served his time and was fully entitled to his retirement in his twilight years. Having been at the DPD for over 100 years meant that they threw a huge party for Connor’s retirement and Nines, Stefan and their great-grandson Max, who had started working there, had been there to celebrate along with him. There was cake, presents and party games and a great time was had by all.

He remembered so many moments in his life. He remembered when Ayla married her childhood sweetheart. He remembered the joy and pride he felt when he held Hazel’s daughter for the first time and the heartbreak for Isabelle when they told her she couldn’t have children. His mind went further back in time and he smiled as he recalled the twin’s first Christmas play. They’d only been trees but they’d been so proud that they were involved and they’d been so proud. He thought of the time Luke had fallen out the stairs, still a toddler, and he’d bawled his eyes out. Only the promise of ice-cream and cartoons had been enough to calm the toddler down. He smiled as so many memories replayed in his mind.

Connor let out a shaky breath as he felt his battery drop another percent. It was on 3% now and he knew it was almost time. He scooted closer to Stefan who wrapped his arms around him and kissed him on the forehead. They just held each other, whispering love and sweet nothings as the shutdown timers appeared in their visions. Connor smiled softly as the tears ran down his face as Stefan pulled him up for one last kiss. They poured their love into the kiss and then rested their foreheads together as they took their last breaths as the time reached zero.

Nines had found them that night, lying together with their foreheads still touching. He silently cried for them but knew they were together now, with their family and Sumo.

* * *

Androids didn’t have a traditional funeral in the same way humans did. Not many believed in RA9 anymore and many didn’t believe in a religion, so a lot of funerals were based around the androids themselves and the lives they lived. Nines stood at the front of the refurbished church that the androids had taken shelter in so many years ago. He spoke with tears in his eyes and strugged to speak about the two of them as they lay side by side in a special coffin. It was their wish to be buried together and Nines couldn’t bear to deny them their last wish. He spoke about their love, how they rose above the challenges and that they were the kindest people he’d ever had the pleasure of being with. There wasn’t a dry eye in the church as their great-great grandchildren wept and friends and old colleagues cried openly.

Once the service was done, the coffin was loaded up into the back of the hearse and it drove to the cemetery where Hank and Gavin lay. A hole had been dug beside Hank’s grave and Nines watched with the family as the coffin was lowered into the ground and covered with dirt. Nines wept as he stood, the grief almost too much for him, and his great-great granddaughter Fay wrapped her arm around him.

He stood for a long time after the burial service, unwilling to move even when he was the only one left. He knelt down and placed a single white rose down on the freshly dug earth and he smiled softly. He stood up and turned to leave, uttering only two words as he left.

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and a thank you to everyone who has read this! It's been an emotional rollercoaster and I still can't belive that a 1.5k oneshot turned into the this almost 40k monster. It's been an amazing journey and i'm not done writing yet! There's still the [Love Transcends All](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477661) series, which is a series of Connor/Elijah Kamski oneshots and [Two Androids and a Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461886/chapters/46323676) which is just fluff, a case fic... and more FLUFF.  
> I'll see you all in the future! ❤️


End file.
